Anubis Antics
by Bionic Egypt
Summary: A collection of Anubis oneshots. Suggestions welcome! Rated T just in case.
1. Amber 100 Word Challenge

**Okay, so the first few oneshots on here (maybe ten or so, sorry) will be 100 word challenges. If you don't like reading 100 word challenges, then I am sorry. I was bored, I wrote a bunch of them. Thanks and enjoy Amber's 100 word challenge!**

* * *

Amber Millington, the blonde beauty of Anubis House. She knew she was pretty, but sometimes she didn't _feel_ pretty. It was like someone was whispering to her that she didn't look nice or seem kind. When that happened, Amber turned to her best friend and begged her to go shopping with her.

Normally after their shopping trips, Amber would feel better, but this time she didn't. So when Alfie told her she looked pretty in her new dress, she wondered if he was telling the truth.

Of course Alfie was; he didn't lie to her.

He never lied to her.


	2. Joy 100 Word Challenge

Joy Mercer looked at the five teens in the common room, talking quietly. They were always talking to each other, never chatting with anyone else. What were they talking about? What if –no, she wasn't going to think it. There hadn't been another mysterious disappearance.

Joy remembered what'd happened last term. The society had thought she was the Chosen One and had taken her away while the real Chosen One was safe in Anubis House. Now Joy was back, but she still felt like there was something she was missing.

Maybe Joy wasn't missing anything. It was probably nothing.

Right?


	3. Fabian 100 Word Challenge

Fabian sat down on his bed and picked up a well-read novel. He wondered what it would be like to be one of the characters. Would he find the adventure to be fun or scary? Would he even think it were both?

As he flipped the pages he imagined that he was the protagonist, saving the world from dark forces. It was much easier to pretend you were a hero than to be one. Fabian should know. He had helped save the residents of Anubis House before.

But he didn't think he was a hero. Only a normal, shy teen.


	4. Eddie 100 Word Challenge

Eddie put the headphones into his ears and hit PLAY. Loud punk-rock echoed from the tiny speakers. He bobbed his head in time with the beat, enjoying the melody of the song. After a few songs, Eddie decided to change the genera he was listening to. He went from punk-rock to classical.

Eddie would never admit it, but he loved classical music. It was a wonderful break from the loudness of punk-rock, not to mention soothing and pleasing to the ears. But if Patricia ever found out that he listened to classical music, she'd never let it go.

Not ever.


	5. KT 100 Word Challenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. Thanks and enjoy KT's 100 word challenge.**

* * *

KT wandered into the crypt where her great-grandpa Frobisher was supposed to be. What would have happened if he _had_ been in there, if he hadn't been cursed? KT wasn't sure why she had to stop her great-grandpa. Why couldn't he have just solved this before he was stuck in the tank?

She knew it wasn't fair of her to blame him, but she did. Frobisher should've figured out how to prevent this before he was cursed. If he could find all these artifacts, then he could save himself.

KT left the crypt, trying to forget her thoughts about him.

* * *

**So KT might blame Frobisher for not figuring out how to stop himself from being woke up evil. Who knows? I think that it would be justified if she blamed him, though. If he could find the time to design the mysteries, build the tunnels, and find all those artifacts, then why couldn't he save himself? Hmm? Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**~C**


	6. Nina 100 Word Challenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own house of Anubis. Thanks and enjoy Nina's 100 word challenge.**

* * *

Nina Martin. Everyone thought she was the girl who could do anything. She had put together the Cup of Ankh, she had faced Senkarah, and had found the Mask of Anubis. But Nina was just a normal girl. She didn't think she was special.

In fact, Nina thought that without her title of the Chosen One people would've just glanced past her. She thought she wasn't special or interesting at all. But to others, she was strong, she was brave, and she _was_ special. To Amber, Alfie, Patricia, and especially Fabian, Nina was all of those things.

Definitely special.

* * *

**Okay, so I thought that maybe Nina might deal with a little bit of insecurity from time to time. It makes sense, right? I'm sorry if you don't think that this is very realistic, but it's how it came out. Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


	7. Rufus 100 Word Challenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. Thanks and enjoy Rufus's 100 word challenge.**

* * *

Rufus Zeno looked at himself in the mirror. What was he really doing? Was immortal life so worth it that he was prepared to kill an innocent person to obtain it? The easy answer was yes, he was prepared to do anything, but deep in his heart he didn't know the real answer.

Would Rufus be able to live forever knowing that he had killed someone? He thought about it long and hard, the answer not coming easily to him. Maybe murder was one thing he couldn't do. No, he could kill. Rufus could kill.

He would kill for immortality.

* * *

**Did it sound like something Rufus Zeno would do? I didn't watch season one and he wasn't really in season two, so I'm not sure how he acts or thinks. I hope I got it right. Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


	8. Victor 100 Word Challenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. Thanks and enjoy Victor's 100 word challenge.**

* * *

Victor stroked Corbiere's head, thinking. Why was he even thinking this over? He should have taken that Tear of Gold and made the Elixir. Then he would finally achieve his goal: immortal life. He had been after the Elixir for as long as he could remember, so long that he had forgotten just why he wanted to live forever.

Why _did_ Victor Rodenmaar want to live forever? Would it make life easier? Would he be happier? Victor petted his stuffed raven, thinking about the opportunity he had within his grasp.

Maybe he didn't want to live forever anymore.

Did he?

* * *

**So, why **_**does**_** Victor want to live forever? Can anyone throw me a bone and tell me why? Did it explain it in season one or something? On a different note, I'm writing a fuller version of this one because I think I could go more in-depth with the idea. I think I'll call it **_**Talking to the Bird**_**. Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


	9. Oh Christmas Tree

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. Thanks and enjoy **_**Oh Christmas Tree.**_

* * *

Oh Christmas Tree

Third Person POV

Snowflakes were falling all over the school grounds. This could only mean one thing: Christmas was close! Everyone had decided to spend Christmas at Anubis House, even Victor and Trudy, so they had to make the house as Christmasey as possible. The most important thing on the list of decorations? The Christmas tree.

And that is where our story begins.

Amber

I loved Christmas! The sparkly decorations, the presents, the mistletoe. Everything was so Christmasey! But there was one thing missing, something that Victor and Trudy had to let us go get today.

We needed a Christmas tree.

I cornered Trudy after breakfast and told her what was going on.

"Trudy, we need a Christmas tree!" I whined. "Really, we do! It just isn't Christmas without a tree!"

Trudy laughed. "Well, I suppose we can all go looking for one this afternoon. Go tell the others, dearie."

I smiled. "Thanks Trudy!" I called out as I sped off to tell everyone that we were going to get a Christmas tree.

This was going to be fun!

Eddie

Great, Christmas was going to be here soon and I had no idea what to get Yacker. What were you supposed to get someone who people described as a goth pixie? I knew she would probably want something non-traditional, so jewelry was out, but what should I get Patricia?

"Eddie!" a certain blonde relationship-guru said, bursting into my room. "We're getting a Christmas tree this afternoon!"

Just as Amber was starting to leave, I did something I never should have done. "Wait a minute, Amber. I need your help."

This got her attention. "Oh?"

Now I had to ask her. "What should I get Patricia for Christmas?"

Amber grinned, letting me know that this wasn't going to be pleasant on my part. Great, just great.

Fabian

Nina and I were talking in the common room when Alfie dive-bombed us. Literally, he jumped over the side of the couch and fell on Nina and me.

"Alfie!" Nina laughed, shoving him to the floor. He bounced up, apparently un-offended by what had happened.

"You guys, we're getting a Christmas tree later today! Amazeballs!"

I laughed. Alfie was definitely excited about getting a tree. Nina was excited, too.

"Do we get to pick it out?" she asked.

Alfie nodded. "Yeah, Trudy's taking us all after dinner. This is so cool!"

I laughed again. "Alfie, did you by chance get into any sugar in the last hour or so?"

"I may or may not have had some of the biscuits that were lying out in the kitchen," Alfie said with a sly grin. "I didn't want them to go bad. I better go tell Jerome! Bye guys!"

Nina and I both looked from Alfie's retreating form to each other before bursting out laughing. Anubis House was really excited for Christmas. Maybe a little too excited.

Mara

We went out after dinner to find the perfect Christmas tree, and I was really excited to do so. It was my first real Anubis Christmas. Every year I'd gone back home, but this year I'd decided to stay at Anubis House with everyone else.

When we got to the Christmas tree farm, everyone broke into groups to go find the perfect tree. Jerome and I were one group, Fabian and Nina, Amber and Alfie, Patricia and Eddie, and Joy and Trudy were the last group.

Jerome decided to make a huge joke of the whole thing by constantly trying to tip over some of the trees. I laughed as he managed to find one tall enough to climb and almost fell when he reached the top.

"That wasn't very funny, Jaffray," he grumbled as he climbed down the pine tree.

"You're right," I said, trying to keep a straight face. "It wasn't funny. It was hilarious."

Jerome smiled at me. "Oh, so you think that was funny? Well, how about this?"

Before I had time to think about what he said, Jerome threw a snowball at me and hit me in the face. Oh, he was going to regret that! We ended up having a huge snowball fight, the quest for the Christmas tree forgotten.

Nina

Fabian and I went looking for a Christmas tree together. I was excited to see what tree we would find, and it seemed Fabian was, too.

"Did you know that Christmas actually started out as a Pagan holiday?" he asked as we walked through rows and rows of pine trees.

"I didn't know that," I said, tapping a branch of one tree with my hand. The needles were a little sharp, but it _was_ a pine tree after all.

Somehow we ended up talking about the history of Christmas and forgot all about the search for the Anubis House Christmas tree.

Patricia

I sneezed as we walked past yet another pine tree. Ugh, I hated pine trees! I was allergic to them. As I kept sneezing, Eddie finally noticed something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm just allergic to pine trees." Ugh, I sounded stuffed up.

Eddie looked at me, his head tilted in confusion. "Since when?"

"Since I was libble," I said. Agh, I sounded horrible. "Can we leab? Please?"

"Sure," Eddie said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me away from the evil, evil pine trees.

Joy

"How about this one, Trudy?" I asked, my hand gripping the branches of a tall pine.

"It's perfect," Trudy said as she saw it. "We'll take a vote on the best tree, though. Whichever tree the others found against this one."

"Okay," I said. I vaguely wondered just how many of the other residents had managed to find a tree before getting distracted.

Alfie

"Alfie!" Amber cried, turning in circles. I snickered as she started looking for me behind the wrong tree. "Alfie, where are you?!"

"Here!" I called, jumping out in front of her.

Amber squealed. "Alfie! You scared me."

"Ah, but that is what ninjas do, is it not?" I asked cryptically. "We sneak and we scare and we sneak again."

"Why don't you sneak up on the perfect Christmas tree?" Amber suggested.

"Okay!" I said cheerfully. We wandered around the Christmas tree farm for a few minutes until Amber pointed out a tree. I had to admit, it was a pretty good tree. It wasn't too tall, not too short either, and wide enough to hold all the decorations we found in the attic.

It was the perfect Christmas tree.

"Hi guys," someone said from behind the tree. "Did you find a Christmas tree yet?"

Amber and I walked around the tree to see Joy standing there with Trudy.

"Yeah," I said. "This one." I pointed to the tree beside me.

Joy giggled. "That's the tree Trudy and I picked!"

Amber giggled too. "Looks like we found our tree!"

"Not exactly, dearies," Trudy said. "The others have to show us their pick as well."

"We didn't find a tree," Jerome said, walking up to us with his arm wrapped around Mara's shoulder. Strangely enough, both of them looked very wet.

"We ended up having a snowball fight," Mara explained.

"Well, we didn't find a tree, either," Nina said, coming over with Fabian.

"We were discussing the history of Christmas," Fabian added.

"And Yacker and I didn't find a tree," Eddie said from behind them. "She's allergic to pine trees."

"That's right, I forgot," Joy said. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all."

"No," I said. "This was a great idea. We've all had fun and we found the perfect Christmas tree."

Everyone looked at me funny. "What did I say?"

Instead of answering me, everyone else just laughed. Trudy found the person who owned the Christmas tree farm and told him we found our tree. After the tree had been cut down and tied to the top of Trudy's van, which she'd had to use to get us all here, we started the drive back to Anubis House.

"Seriously," I said after Trudy started the engine. "What did I say?"

* * *

**Okay, so this was my first real oneshot in this story-thingy. I really hope you liked it. Oh, and I'm taking any suggestions because I'm not really good at coming up with ideas. You can suggest any couple, and situation, anything and I'll try to write it. I'll even say who suggested each idea if you'd like. This oneshot was suggested by my mom, funnily enough. At least she can put up with my House of Anubis obsession. Thanks for reading!**

** ~C**


	10. Talking to the Bird

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. Thanks and enjoy **_**Talking to the Bird.**_

* * *

Talking to the Bird

Victor sighed as he walked into his office. The students had been a menace the whole day and he was exhausted. He sat down at his desk and looked at his faithful companion, Corbiere.

"Why are they always getting into trouble?" he asked as he petted the stuffed raven's head. "And why do they have to meddle where they do not belong?"

The bird stayed as silent as it always had. Victor often talked out his problems to the bird, but no matter what Victor said, Corbiere never talked back. He didn't mind, though. Victor thought that if one day he spoke to the bird and the raven talked back, he would die from fright.

That led Victor to think about another topic that had been bothering him. Death, or rather, not dying.

"I still have the Tear of Gold, Corbiere," Victor said in a hushed tone. "But I have not used it yet. Why, though?"

Yes, why hadn't Victor used the Tear of Gold to make the Elixir of immortal life? It was what he had always wanted. For as long as he could remember, Victor had wanted to live forever.

But why?

Just why did Victor Rodenmaar want to live forever? Was it because his father had implanted the idea into his head as a child, while his father had been searching for the same thing as he? Or was it because he wanted to see the next century, just to say he had?

Victor didn't have an answer.

He didn't know why he wanted to live forever anymore. There wasn't an actual reason. It almost scared him. Why would he live forever if he didn't know why he wanted to? Maybe he didn't want to live forever anymore.

"What do you think, Corbiere? Should I brew the Elixir? Should I tip the scales and live forever?"

The bird said nothing. Victor sighed. It was no use. Corbiere would never give him advice. It was just nice to have someone to talk to, to vent to about his day-to-day life. As Victor continued talking, he wondered why he only ever talked to his pet. Why did he not talk to other humans?

"Why is it I never seem to talk to others, Corbiere?" he asked.

As always, Corbiere stayed silent.

* * *

**Talking to inanimate objects is one of the first signs of insanity. Has anyone else noticed this? Victor's crazy! (Heehee!) Anyway, just thought I'd write about Victor talking to Corbiere in something other than a 100 word challenge. On a different note, I have recently realized that my life consists of too much what-the-fuckery. Seriously! Random magnetic crap is hung up around my house, I come up with really morbid ideas that I'm afraid to tell anyone for fear that they'll send me to a shrink, and my brother is a psycho. Thanks for reading!**

** ~C**


	11. Reunited

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. Thanks and enjoy **_**Reunited.**_

* * *

Reunited

It was his first day of college. It was the first day of the rest of his life, or whatever his parents had told him. He didn't know; he hadn't been paying attention. All he knew was that he wasn't supposed to be here alone. No, she was supposed to have gone to college with him.

They had planned to go to the same college, to spend their first years as adults together. They had planned to find a flat they could share and go to school together. They had planned to study similar things, things they both enjoyed.

They had made plans to spend their lives together, but she was gone.

He didn't know where she was. The only contact he had had with her in the last year had been a letter, given to him by his roommate. In it she told him it was time to move on, but he couldn't move on. She was the only girl he would ever love. Sure, he had thought that maybe he could find someone else, but no one filled the hole in his heart.

The hole she left him.

* * *

It was her first day of college. The first day of the rest of her life, or whatever her grandmother had told her. She didn't know; she hadn't been paying attention. All she knew was that she wasn't supposed to be here alone. No, he was supposed to have gone to college with her.

They had planned to study the same subjects together. They had planned to rent an apartment together. They had planned to go to the same college together. They had planned to spend their lives together.

They had made plans together, but she had left him.

She had left him to save him. She left him with nothing but a letter to explain her absence, telling him he needed to move on. She had cried for days after making sure he would get the letter, knowing that he would move on. She had tried to do the same, but she couldn't. No one could fill the hole left in her heart.

The hole she created by sending him away.

* * *

It was the end of his first week of college. He was alone, vacant, sad. No one was there for him to talk to; no one was there for him to laugh with. He didn't have anyone.

He set out his routine within the first few days. He went to his morning classes, then to the park to study, to his afternoon classes, and then back to his flat, alone. Every day he did the same thing, not bothering to differ from his path. A routine was a good thing; it kept him from sinking into depression.

He had no one here. His friends were spread out across the globe, his family hours away. He sat in the park and watched the happy people, envying them. They had friends and family they could talk to. They had loved ones that were close to them. He had no one.

* * *

It was the end of her first week of college. She was alone, sad, empty. No one was there to talk to her; no one was there to laugh with her. She didn't have anyone.

She set out her routine within a few days of her arrival. She went to her morning classes, then to the park for lunch, to her afternoon classes, and then back to her lonesome apartment. Every day was the same, and she preferred it that way. If everything was the same then she didn't have to think. If she didn't have to think then she couldn't sink into despair like she wanted.

She had no one here. She didn't know where her friends had decided to go, and her grandmother was across the ocean. She sat in the park with her book to her face, ignoring the happy people. She envied them. They had their loved ones close. She had no one.

* * *

His second week of college passed much the same as his first. His routine never changed, despite the rain storm they had had earlier that week. Now he was in the park, waiting until he needed to be in his next class. A sad sigh came from him. He didn't want to be alone anymore.

Then he saw it. A glimpse of light brown hair, as familiar a shade as his own. No, it wasn't her; she was far away from here, back with her gran. She wasn't here, as much as he would like to think so. But as he left the bright park, the image of the girl he saw from a distance stuck with him.

Maybe, just maybe, he wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

Her second week of college passed much the same as the first. Her path never changed, keeping her occupied with what was in front of her. Not even the rain had kept her from following her set-in path. She was back in the park, reading her textbook the next bright day. A soft, sad sigh came from her. She was tired of being alone.

Then she saw it. A glimpse of dark brown hair, as familiar to her as her own. No, it wasn't him; he was off somewhere else, having the time of his life. Why would he be here, where they had decided to go together? He had moved on; she made sure of it. But as she left for her next class, the image of the boy she saw from a distance stuck with her.

Maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't be alone anymore.

* * *

Every day, he kept a watchful eye on the park. He wanted so desperately to believe that it was her, that she had come back. He needed to see her, just one more time, to know she was okay. Maybe if he saw her again, he would feel better.

Maybe if he saw her again, she would stay.

* * *

Every day, she looked out over the top of her textbook and searched for the boy she had seen. She desperately wanted to believe that it was him, that he had come. She needed to see him, just once more, to know that he was fine. Maybe if she saw him, she would feel well again.

Maybe if she saw him, he would stay.

* * *

He saw the girl every day that week. She was always looking out over the top of her book, but he was never able to see her face. He hoped and prayed that it was her, that this wasn't some cruel joke the universe was playing on him. Maybe one day he would gather enough courage to go over and see if it was her.

But if it wasn't her, then he knew he wouldn't be able to survive the pain. He knew that he would sink so far into depression that he wouldn't be able to climb out again. He was a coward, and he knew it. He wouldn't go over for fear it wasn't her.

* * *

She saw the boy every day. He was always at the park, under the huge oak in the center, but she was never able to see his face clearly. She wished and dreamed that it was him, that this wasn't just some cruel trick being pulled on her. Maybe one day soon she could gather up enough courage to walk over to the boy and see if it was him.

But if it wasn't him, she knew that she would never be able to survive the let down. She knew that she would fall so deep into despair that she would never again see the light. She was a coward. She wouldn't go over to the boy for fear that it wouldn't be him.

* * *

Three weeks had passed since he first saw the girl who reminded him of her. It was the brightest day they had had in weeks, giving him the courage he needed. He differed from his routine for the first time ever, making his way to the picnic tables instead of his tree.

He sat down at the table the girl sat at every day and waited. The ghost of a smile was on his face as he thought about who he might see. Maybe the girl he had noticed was her, the one who had stolen his heart three years ago. He prayed to whatever gods there may have been that he was right, that she was here.

If she was here, then maybe she would stay.

* * *

Three weeks had passed since she first saw the boy that reminded her of him. The day was the most beautiful one they had had in weeks, granting her the courage she needed. She strayed from her path for the first time ever and made her way to the huge oak tree instead of her private picnic table.

She leaned against the tree, the barest hint of a smile on her face. Maybe the boy who had caught her eye was him, the one who had claimed her heart three years ago. She wished with all her heart that she was right, that he was here.

If he was here, then maybe he would stay.

* * *

Neither of them noticed that the other had taken their place, hoping to see them one more time. All they knew was that they were alone again, after spending so much time hoping and wishing that they were right. They both thought that they were wrong, that the one they loved had never been there at all.

They didn't know that the other was looking for them.

* * *

She was crying. She rarely cried in public, but her eyes were permanently red-rimmed and wet. No one commented on it; no one cared. They didn't bother to ask if she was okay, if something was wrong. That just made her cry all the harder. When she had been with him, back when she still had her friends and everything was fine, he would have asked if she was okay. He would have cared. He would have hugged her and told her it was alright.

But he wasn't here. He was off somewhere else, having gotten over her like one would get over a favorite book. And it was all her fault. She had told him to move on, and this proved he had.

As tears started to pour down her face in a steady stream, a hand was placed on her shoulder.

* * *

He heard someone crying that day in the park. Why would someone be crying today of all days? It was a beautiful day, with birds chirping and children having fun with their parents. He may have been about to cry himself, but there was no obvious reason for anyone else to be crying. He knew something had to be wrong, and he wanted to help.

Helping someone might help him out of the depression he had sunk into when he went to find her a week ago. It might even help him with his haunting memories of her that plagued him everywhere he went. Everything reminded him of her.

He slowly made his way away from his tree and over to the picnic tables. A girl was crying, her head bent so he couldn't see her face. The girl's light brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail, the same way hers had been the first time he had ever seen her cry. He didn't know what to do, so he rested a hand on the girl's shoulder.

When the girl looked up, he gasped, the sound echoed by the crying girl. It was her!

She raised her head and gasped, the sound echoed by the boy standing in front of her. It was him!

"Fabian?" she whispered, staring at him with wide eyes.

Shock was written all over his face. "Nina?"

The two smiled, the first real smile either of them had had in months. Without another word, she reached up and pulled him into a tight embrace. He whispered her name, the name he hadn't allowed himself to even think. _Nina._

She whispered his name, too. The one name that had been her torment had now changed to the name that gave her hope. _Fabian_. Neither of them could believe that they were together again after all this time, after more than a year of silence between them.

It was a wish come true, a miracle performed by the gods. It was what they both had never thought would happen. They were together again, and now there was nothing that could tear them apart.

As they both pulled back to look at the other, happiness rose in their hearts for the first time in a long time. She looked at him, and he looked at her, love and adoration in both their eyes. Too many words had gone unspoken for so long, but neither could bring themselves to speak.

Instead, they leaned close and expressed their feelings in a kiss.

It was sweet, soft, and lovely. It was filled with hope, joy, and the leftover trails of sadness that had plagued both of them. Their despair was quickly vanishing as they came to the realization that their one true love was standing right there with them. They both knew that there was only one person for them, and now they had found them again.

Now that they were reunited, nothing could tear them apart.

* * *

**Aw! An angst-filled Fabina reunion. Did you like it? I thought that maybe this actually could happen. I mean, if they both planned to go to the same college, then maybe they would assume that the other had decided to go somewhere else? And I know that I basically copied most of it for both of them, but they're so similar that I think that they would react the same way. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**~C**


	12. Half Dead, Half Despair

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. Thanks and enjoy **_**Half Dead, Half Despair.**_

* * *

Half Dead, Half Despair

Eddie was lost. Plain and simple, Eddie was lost. The Osirian was gone, never to return. Half of Eddie's soul was dead because he had killed it. He had been the one to take the medallion from Mara on that fateful graduation day. It hadn't been forced on him. Oh no, in fact Eddie had taken it before he knew what he was even doing.

It had been his choice to put his hands on the pyramid. No one forced him. Sure, the world would have ended if he hadn't, but he could've easily forced Sophie or whatever her name had really been to do it. No one had forced Eddie to kill half his soul.

Eddie was lost without his Osirian half. He may not have known he was the Osirian for long, but in that time he had accepted that he wasn't normal, that he had a destiny beyond what he knew. But now without that special part of him, he wasn't the Osirian, the protector of the Chosen One. He was just plain old Eddie Miller.

And he didn't know how to handle that.

Sure, Patricia helped when she could, but since they were both at different colleges it was hard to keep in contact. She couldn't always be there when Eddie fell into his dejected state. And even when she was there she couldn't help him half the time. That's just how lost Eddie really was.

Days like today Eddie would think back over what had happened and how he could've changed the outcome. If only he could go back in time and change everything. The he wouldn't be like this, this living zombie. If Alfie was here and could see him, then Eddie would've definitely been in trouble.

But Alfie wasn't here. He was off at college with Willow, somewhere in the UK. Eddie was in New York, his birthplace. Patricia was in Jersey. KT was at Penn State. Jerome and Joy were off somewhere in France. Mara was in Australia. Fabian was in California, searching for Nina.

Nina. That was a different matter all together. If he wasn't the Osirian anymore, then was she still the Chosen One? _Probably_, Eddie thought grimly. He had been the protector, after all. She was the one who needed protection. And Eddie had made the ultimate sacrifice to protect not only Nina, but the whole world.

Eddie started thinking about that fateful hour again, about what he could have done different. There was a lot he could've done to fix everything, but he didn't. He just acted on instinct. And instinct had taken from him the one thing he had taken for granted.

Instinct was useless if it couldn't protect you. And Eddie's instinct had taken half of his soul away from him.

Eddie let loose a deep, sorrow-filled sigh. Why couldn't he just shake this off? It wasn't like he had grown up knowing he was the Osirian. He had known he was the Osirian for just his last year of high school. And he still didn't know what it had meant to be the Osirian.

His cellphone rang, startling him. He hadn't been expecting anyone to call him so late at night. It was almost two a.m. With another sigh, he hit the green button on his phone, not checking the caller ID.

"What?" he snapped, thinking it was probably Patricia calling to check on him.

"_Is that any way to talk to your friend_?" a female voice asked.

Eddie was startled. That wasn't Patricia. It wasn't KT, it wasn't Mara, it wasn't even Willow. It was someone he never thought he'd hear from again.

It was the voice of Nina Martin.

"Nina?" Eddie asked, stunned.

He heard her laugh. "_Who else would it be? I heard you were having problems and thought I could help_."

Eddie sighed. Great, even Nina was joining the sympathy-troupe. He growled his answer, probably harsher than necessary. "I'm fine. I don't need sympathy."

"_I wasn't giving you any_," Nina retorted. "_But I had to talk to you. I should've talked to you on graduation day, but I stupidly waited. Then Fabian found me and told me how you were dealing with losing the Osirian. Why didn't you call me_?"

"I didn't have your number," Eddie clarified. "And I didn't think we needed to talk. But um, how did you know about the graduation disaster?"

Nina sighed. "_I felt it when the Osirian died. It was like a small piece of me left. I guess since the Chosen One and the Osirian are connected, then when the Osirian died, that part of the Chosen One died, too_."

Eddie was confused. So Nina was feeling bad, too? How had he not known this? _Stupid_, he thought. How would Eddie know how Nina was anymore? He wasn't her protector anymore.

"_Anyway, I thought you'd like to know that I'm grateful that you did what you did_," Nina continued, oblivious to Eddie's internal struggle.

"What?"

"_Yeah. If you hadn't given up the Osirian, then everyone would be dead. Not just everyone in Anubis House, Eddie, everyone in the world. That's a big deal. You're a hero_."

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Yeah, they're actually setting up a parade right here in New York City. Wanna come?"

"_Sarcasm isn't nice_," Nina scolded. "_And yeah, if there is a parade, I want to come_."

Eddie laughed, his first real laugh since graduation day. Maybe this talk with Nina was helping him get out of his depressed state. They kept talking until dawn, Eddie's sorrowful mood lightening as he talked to the Chosen One, the person he used to protect.

When their conversation finally ended, Eddie smiled at the rising sun. Maybe he would feel better after all. Maybe this wasn't the worst thing ever to happen. He could deal with whatever was thrown his way.

After all, he was Eddie Miller. Nothing could stop him forever.

* * *

**Tada! This one was interesting to write because I had to figure out how Eddie would sulk. So there was a lot of dramatic sighing and some depressing chitchat. I actually liked writing this oneshot, despite the sadness of it.**** Oh, and I didn't watch the last few minutes of Touchstone of Ra (curse you recorder-thingy!) so I honestly have no idea how Eddie reacted to losing the Osirian. On a random note, does anyone know what WIP means? I'm not very educated in the fanfic lingo yet, though I've learned a lot in the last few months. So if anyone can drop me a line as to what it means? **** Thanks for reading!**

** ~C**


	13. Study Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. Thanks and enjoy **_**Study Date.**_

* * *

Study Date

"How are you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I just thought that you looked a bit tired, Mara."

"I've been studying for our test for the last three hours, Jerome, of course I'm tired."

"Well, I can change that."

"Jerome, you look like the cat that ate the canary."

"You know, I've never understood that saying. What _does_ a cat look like after it eats a canary?"

"It's just an expression, Jerome. Hey, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"That's never a good thing coming from Jerome Clarke."

"Haha, you're so funny."

"Don't get snippy with me. You're the one pulling me outside. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Hey, maybe we could play a game while we're walking."

"Okay, what do you want to play?"

"Ninety-nine bottle of beer on the wall–"

"No Jerome."

"Okay, then how about you guess why I'm taking you outside."

"Um, because you're both annoying and funny and this is probably a strange prank?"

"Wrong. Ah, we're almost here. Now close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes, Mara."

"Fine. Ah!"

"What happened?"

"I tripped. I'm fine, Jerome."

"Okay. Now come this way. Don't fall, though."

"I wasn't planning on it. Where are we?"

"Open your eyes."

"Jerome, this is amazing! You set up a picnic!"

"Why do you sound so surprised? I can be romantic when I want to."

"I know, it's just I wasn't expecting this. Ooh, you brought strawberries, my favorite."

"That's why I brought them. And look what else I brought."

"Your textbook? Why did you bring that?"

"I thought we could have a study date. You know, studying on a date."

"Jerome, this is perfect."

"No, it's just something I threw together. But at least you like it."

"I really do like it. Now let's start studying."

"Aw, Mara!"

* * *

**Okay, so I wanted to try my hand at a full-dialogue oneshot. And since I've never written anything Jara related, I thought I'd make it about them. (In all of my multi-chapter fanfictions, I seem to break up Jara. Why do I do that, I wonder? I actually thought that they were a cute couple.) Random reminder: You can prompt me for ideas people! Any couple, any person, any situation, or you can even suggest something AU! Come on people, I know you've got great ideas, and I'd love to hear them! Thanks for reading!**

** ~C**


	14. Psychic Fabian

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. Thanks and enjoy **_**Psychic Fabian.**_

* * *

Psychic Fabian

"I cannot believe you talked me into this," Fabian growled as they walked up to the tent.

Amber grinned. "We needed you to do this _and_ you agreed to it." She bounced off to where Alfie was waiting, waving at the Fabian and Nina.

"Yeah Fabian," Nina said, giggling at her boyfriend. "You did agree."

"So? I still look ridiculous." And he did. Fabian was wearing a psychic's uniform: a long orange-and-yellow robe and a purple turban on his head. He was meant to portray a psychic for the fair that the school was hosting, and since he hadn't volunteered for anything, he had been given a role.

Alfie was a magician, Amber his assistant, Jerome and Mara clowns –they lost a bet –Eddie and Patricia a stunt act, Joy the ticket booth operator, and Fabian and Nina were the psychics. Nina had a brightly colored scarf wrapped around her head, a hippie skirt, and several metal bracelets on her wrists. She actually looked like a psychic, while Fabian just looked dumb.

As they took their spots around the school grounds, the Anubis residents prepared to put on a show. Eddie and Patricia had practiced their routine for weeks, Jerome and Mara were ready to make the children laugh with their jokes –though Mara had decided that a few of them had to be educational –and Alfie had perfected his magic act with Amber's help. Fabian however, was not in the least bit ready.

"Come on," Nina said. "Just think about how silly Jerome looks and you'll feel better about your robe-thingy."

Fabian sulked in his chair. "I'm wearing a dress, Nina. I'm a guy wearing one of your gran's dresses."

Nina sighed. "Okay, first of all, it's a muumuu. Second of all, it doesn't belong to Gran. It's Trudy's. Third of all, we only have to do this for today and we all made Alfie and Jerome promise not to take pictures of you. So let's do this."

Fabian's sigh could've been heard across the grounds, but he went ahead and opened the curtain on their tent. Nina smiled. At least he was seeing some sense. Their first customer showed up a few minutes later, a little girl and her exhausted mother.

"Mummy, look!" the little girl cried. "Psychics! Can I go, please, please, please?!"

The older woman sighed and consented to letting her daughter go to the two psychics. The little girl sat down in front of Nina, her brown pigtails swinging happily. Nina smiled at the little girl.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Nina. What's your name?"

"Jenny," she chirped. "Can you see my future?"

Nina took the little girl's hand. She had spent the last two days researching palm-reading, so she thought she could figure it out. Amber had made Nina try it out on her, so at least she had some practice. By looking at the girl's hand, Nina thought that Jenny would live a long, normal life, but she decided to add a few details.

"Well, Jenny, it looks like you're going to live a very long, happy life. You'll meet your prince charming sometime in your twenties, give or take. I really wish I had your future, Jenny. It looks good."

Jenny smiled. "Wow, thanks Nina! Bye!" The little girl slid off her chair and bounced back to her mom. Both teens laughed as she gripped her mom's arm and pulled her away, giving one last wave to the 'psychics.'

The next few hours passed rather quickly. No one seemed to want to come to Fabian for their reading, though. Everyone went to Nina. Eddie and Patricia stopped by after their second show, telling Fabian and Nina about the amazing time they'd had during their tightrope act. After they left for their next act, Amber and Alfie showed up. Alfie had gotten better at his magic show, and lots of people seemed to like it.

When they left, Fabian and Nina went back to their psychic act. Three more people came to see 'the Great Nina,' leaving Fabian to stay in his little corner, alone. Nina was busy with a girl who wanted to know if she should break up with her boyfriend when a teenage couple came in.

They looked over the group in the tent and made their way to Fabian. Fabian felt a little wary about giving them a reading, but he was posing as a psychic, so he had to. The girl gently pushed her boyfriend onto the chair and stood beside him. The guy had Fabian's dark brown hair, and the girl Nina's light brown waves. Fabian looked at the two before introducing himself.

"I'm Fabian," he said. "Who are you guys?"

"Falin," the guy said as the girl said "Nathalie."

"Okay," Fabian said. There was something familiar about the two, but he couldn't place it. "Um, what about your future do you want to know?"

Falin blushed slightly. "Um, can you figure out if the girl I like likes me back?"

Fabian tilted his head. He had thought that Falin was dating Nathalie by the way the two had been acting. But who was he to judge who others liked? As Fabian instructed the guy to place his hands on the crystal ball, he glanced at Nathalie. Yep, Fabian recognized the look that she was giving Falin. It was the same look Nina had given them before they had started dating. As Fabian started his 'reading' he saw Falin give Nathalie a matching look. At least the psychic reading was easy for these two.

"Um, the universe has spoken," Fabian tried, looking at the crystal ball. "The answer is, uh, yes. She likes you."

Falin smiled. "Thanks." He got up and started walking toward the front of the tent. Before they left, however, Nathalie turned around.

"Um, Fabian? Lose the dress and the turban. I think that'll help you out with the whole being-alone-today thing," she suggested, tossing her light brown hair over her shoulder.

Fabian smiled as he reached up and removed the turban. "Thanks."

As the happy duo left the tent, Fabian watched them leave. There was something about them that reminded him so much of him and Nina, but he couldn't figure out what. It might have been how they acted towards each other.

As another person stepped into the tent, Fabian smiled. Maybe this psychic thing wasn't so bad.

* * *

**Heehee, Fabian's psychic! And I kinda used the names from another story I've written, House of Reunion. Eddie was a writer who used Anubis House as his inspiration and redid their names. Nina was Nathalie and Fabian was Falin. So I think you can kind of figure out why I decided to reuse the names. If not, then I guess I can tell you: they're supposed to be like early Fabina! What would they be called? Natalin? Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter. Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


	15. It's All in Your Head

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. Thanks and enjoy **_**It's All In Your Head.**_

* * *

It's All In Your Head

Eddie had no idea what it meant to be the Osirian. All he knew was that when Nina tried to explain it to him, she mentioned something about powers. Now, Eddie had always wanted a superpower, and he sincerely hoped he had telepathy. It had always been a dream of his to read other people's thoughts.

But since Eddie had no idea if he had telepathy or not, he'd just have to make do with the power of his title. The word 'Osirian' still sounded like a superhero name, but it would've been cooler if Eddie had powers to back that up. He mentioned the whole 'superhero' thing to Fabian one night, hoping that the resident geek would think it was cool, but it went far different.

"You, Eddie Miller, a superhero?" Fabian chuckled. "I can see it now: you in bright red tights and boots running down the street after a guy who stole a woman's purse, a big O on your chest for 'Osirian.' Hilarious."

Eddie bristled at the comment, but he didn't say anything. So what if Eddie wanted to be a hero? Everyone wanted to be a hero at some point. And now that Eddie knew that he might have some sort of power, he was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

Eddie was lying awake that night, unable to sleep. He was still hung up on the whole power thing. He gave up the idea, just for the night mind you, and started to count sheep to help him fall asleep.

What happened next would make Eddie the happiest guy in Anubis.

Eddie started making the sheep baa in his mind. He thought it was funny watching sheep baa in annoyance in his head. But then a noise came from outside his mind, one that matched what he had created inside his own head.

Fabian baaed in his sleep. It scared Eddie so bad that he bolted up, looking frantically around the room. When he saw Fabian, sound asleep, muttering about sheep, he thought he knew what it had to mean. Was he a telepath? Eddie decided to try it out.

_Fabian, wake your baaing ass up_, Eddie said in his mind.

Imagine his surprise when Fabian raised his head and glared at him. "What?" he said grumpily. "I was not baaing!"

Eddie smiled. "I knew it! I'm a freakin telepath!"

"What are you talking about?"

Eddie explained what happened to Fabian. "Well, I was counting sheep and decided to make them baa. Then you started making sheep noises, so I decided to see if I was making you do that. I thought the words 'Fabian, wake your baaing ass up' and you woke up saying you weren't baaing, which you totally were."

Fabian looked at Eddie dumbfounded. "Don't count sheep and make me listen to it," he said before lying back down and burying his head under the blankets.

Eddie just sat there, smirking. He could make people hear what he was thinking! Maybe he could read other's minds. He looked at Fabian and concentrated hard on the geek. Softly, Fabian's voice whispered through his mind.

_Where am I? Help! Someone help me!_

Eddie looked over at his roommate and saw the Brit wincing in terror. He was having a nightmare. Quietly, Eddie sent what he hoped was a comforting thought to Fabian.

_Dude, it's just a dream. You're okay. _

Thankfully, Fabian calmed down soon after. Eddie relaxed underneath his covers and quickly fell asleep. His dreams consisted of himself wearing the most awful red spandex outfit he'd ever seen and running after men holding old women's purses.

* * *

When he woke up the next morning, Fabian was still asleep. Eddie smirked as he got up and made his way to the kitchen. Patricia was sitting at the table, eating a bowl of cereal. Eddie grinned as he decided to try out his new ability.

_Good morning Yacker_, he thought to his girlfriend.

"Hey Eddie," Patricia said without turning around. Eddie's smirk grew as the one other person in the room, Mara, looked very confused.

"How did you know it was him?" she asked, looking between the two.

Patricia looked at her funny. "He said good morning."

_No, I didn't. It's all in your head_, Eddie thought to her smugly. Patricia whirled around in her seat to face him.

_No shit,_ Eddie heard her think.

_No shit_, he agreed. _I'm a freakin telepath! How cool is that?_

_Very cool. Can you read Mara's mind?_

Eddie considered it. _I could try. Gimme a second or two._

Eddie concentrated on Mara's mind and managed to hear a few of her thoughts.

_They are so weird. Eddie and Patricia just keep staring at each other like they can read each other's thoughts. That would be cool if they could, but that would make them telepathic and there's no such thing as a telepath._

Eddie grinned and redirected Mara's thoughts to Patricia. She ended up laughing, confusing Mara. Eddie chuckled, too. It was kind of funny that Mara would've guessed what had happened and not even know it.

When everyone else was at the breakfast table about five minutes later, Eddie decided to surprise the Scooby-doo gang. He said hello to Alfie first, with his thoughts of course. Eddie hadn't expected Alfie to freak out as badly as he did.

"AHH!" Alfie shouted, leaping up and looking around.

"What's wrong?" Jerome asked, a smirk on his face. "Did you see a snake?" Everyone knew how badly Alfie hated snakes.

Alfie shook his head violently. "No! I heard an alien! They spoke in my freakin mind!"

Eddie tried to calm Alfie down, but it didn't seem to work. _Alfie, dude; it's just me, Eddie. I've got super powers!_

Alfie locked gazes with Eddie for a fraction of a second before yelling again. "Eddie's the alien!"

Jerome and Patricia started laughing, Mara and Joy seemed concerned, Fabian glared at Eddie, and Nina and Amber were looking at him strangely. Eddie decided to try again to calm Alfie down.

_Dude, I'm not an alien. I'm the Osirian! I can read thoughts and project them. Calm down; I'm not going to kidnap you and send you up to a UFO or anything. Just calm down and say it was a joke or something. Please?_

Alfie sat back down and nodded slightly. "Not my best prank," he said, looking at everyone around the table.

"You can say that again," Jerome told Alfie, shaking his head. "Very lame, Alfie, very lame."

Alfie shot a glare at Eddie, who heard loud and clear 'You owe me.' And he had to agree that Alfie was right. Eddie did owe him after that embarrassment. Jerome would probably never let Alfie live it down. After that fiasco was over and breakfast was done, the residents went their separate ways. Eddie was confronted in the hall by a very angry Alfie.

"Dude, what was that for?!" he demanded. "I looked like an idiot! The least you could've done was back me up or something."

"Not really," Eddie countered. "The least I could've done was let you go on thinking aliens were contacting you or something. But since it was my fault, I fixed it. Well, sort of, anyway."

Alfie grumbled a bit, but after a few seconds a bright smile spread across his face. "I know how you can pay me back! You can help me prank Jerome!"

"Okay," Eddie said with a smirk. He had plenty of ideas on how to beat the king of pranks at his own game. But all of Eddie's plans were ruined when Alfie told him exactly what he had in mind.

"You can use your mind reading stuff and make Jerome think he's being abducted or something! That'll show him!"

Alfie was super excited for this prank, and Eddie didn't have the heart to tell him he couldn't. So Alfie planned out the whole thing, getting even stubborn Patricia to help out. It wasn't long before the shameless trio was ready to pull the ultimate prank.

It had to be done at night, because according to Alfie that's when most people got abducted by aliens, so after the sun set, Alfie pulled Jerome outside. Eddie heard Alfie chattering excitedly about a UFO he saw. Anyone could tell that Jerome was just humoring Alfie, but that was all about to change.

After Jerome was in position, Patricia shone a light from her bedroom window that hit the tall blonde, encasing him in a bright white glow. Jerome looked around frantically, and Eddie heard confused thoughts echoing from his mind. Alfie gave him the signal –jumping up and down and shouting "I knew it!" as loud as he could –and Eddie grinned. Now it was his turn. Eddie concentrated on Jerome and projected his thoughts into the British boy's mind.

_Jerome Clarke, we have come for you . . . _

Jerome freaked out. "Who said that?!" He turned to Alfie, who now had a tin foil hat on his head. Eddie almost laughed as Jerome demanded who said that, but Alfie hadn't heard anything. Eddie tried again, trying to contain his laughter.

_You have denied we exist for too long, Jerome. We have come to prove our subsistence. You will be our first tribute in the land of England. There is no use fighting or running. We will find you._

Jerome's eyes grew huge and started looking around at everything. Alfie started asking what the 'aliens' were saying. Jerome didn't answer, distracted as he was when Eddie continued speaking in his head.

_Look at the tree line and tell us what you see. If you tell us the answer we are looking for, then we shall spare you._

Jerome immediately looked over at the tree Eddie was leaning against, smirking. With one glance at him, Jerome's scared expression changed to one of annoyance. He started walking hurriedly to him, a hint of anger on his face.

"Eddison Sweet!" he shouted. Eddie couldn't contain it anymore; he had to laugh.

And he did.

A roar of laughter exploded from the American boy, causing those who heard him to jump in shock. They hadn't been expecting that. Eddie kept laughing for a full minute, making Jerome angrier every second.

"How did you do that?" Jerome demanded after Eddie was done laughing.

Eddie gave Jerome a fake look of confusion. "How did I do what, Jerry?"

"You know what! How did you speak in my mind?" Jerome was still angry, anyone could tell, but he also had a hint of fear in his expression. He was actually afraid. Eddie smirked quickly before answering.

"It's all in your head."

**Jerome thought he was getting abducted by aliens! Heehee! I actually hadn't planned on that happening, oddly enough. I had planned on Eddie telling Nina about his powers, but this was way funnier. Random note: I have a challenge for you guys. Give me a list of ten random words and I'll put them in a story. I'd like them to be challenging, so do your best, and try not to use 'dog' or 'cat.' Oh, and if you could, would you please put them in a list like this:**

**Mouse**

**Bark**

**Glass**

**Not like this: mouse, bark, glass. Oh, and no fair using those three! Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


	16. Center of My World

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. Thanks and enjoy **_**Center of My World.**_

* * *

Center of My World

Fabian Rutter was sitting in his favorite chair when his wife walked in. Nina Rutter came into the common room and sat down on her husband's lap, smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He grinned, returning the hug.

"What's up?" he asked as Nina let him go.

Nina smiled. "I've just been thinking. It's our anniversary next week and I have no idea what we should do."

Fabian chuckled. "I've got it covered," he told her. He had been planning the perfect date for their anniversary and he couldn't wait to surprise her with it.

He leaned over to give his beautiful wife a kiss as a quiet shuffling of feet sounded from the hall. The happy couple looked over to see their three year old daughter standing in the doorway, a teddy bear clutched to her chest.

"Daddy, can you tuck me in?" three year old Evelyn asked as she gave her father a puppy-dog look, her bright green eyes sparkling with pleading.

Nina smiled as she stood up and let Fabian walk to their daughter. He picked her up and swung her in his arms before making his way down the hall. Evie giggled as Fabian tickled her belly and set her down on her bed. After tucking her in, Fabian started to leave. Evie begged him to stay and read her a story. Fabian was literally putty in the girl's hands. He pulled out her favorite book, sat down on the edge of her bed, and started reading.

"Once upon a time, in a land of myth and magic, there was a girl who everyone believed to be the Chosen One," Fabian began. It was a storybook rendition of Sibuna's first mystery that he had written especially for his daughter. Everyone he knew said he was a pushover, but if it got Evie to sleep, then he was all for it.

When Fabian finally finished the book, he looked down and saw his three year old girl sound asleep. He brushed back her dark brown waves and smiled. He was a complete pushover when it came to his daughter, but who could blame him? Certainly not Nina, who was leaning against the doorframe. She smirked at Fabian, who was still sitting on the edge of Evie's bed.

"What?" Fabian asked quietly, trying his best not to wake up Evie.

Nina shook her head. "Nothing, it's nothing. Just, do you know how adorable you two are?"

"What do you mean?"

She smiled. "I mean, Evie has you wrapped around her finger. But it's so cute."

Fabian grinned. Yeah, the little girl asleep beside him definitely had him wrapped around her finger. After he made sure Evie was sound asleep, he stood and quietly made his way out of the room. Nina tugged her husband into the common room and sat down on the couch with him.

Once the couple was sitting together, Fabian pulled something from behind his back. Nina laughed as she saw what it was. It was Evie's storybook. With a grin, Fabian began reading the book to his wife. Just as Evelyn had, Nina began to doze off. When Fabian was reading the final paragraph, Nina was fast asleep.

"The Chosen One and her prince danced at the ball together. The prince told her that she was beautiful, which she was. She was the fairest princess at the ball. The Chosen One blushed at the prince's words. As they danced, the prince and the Chosen One realize that they loved each other with all their hearts. The two danced the night away, safe at last. The end."

Fabian closed the book and glanced over at his wife. She was sound asleep, and he couldn't bear to wake her. So instead he set down the book and found a blanket to lie over her sleeping form. Once Nina was covered, Fabian kissed her forehead and turned to leave. As he walked down the hall to his room, he grinned to himself.

His two girls, Evelyn and Nina, were the center of his world.

And Fabian Rutter didn't mind one bit.

* * *

**Aww! Future Fabina and a little girl named Evelyn. I can totally see any little girl wrapping Fabian around her little finger. I want to write a few Future Anubis oneshots, so I started with Fabina (yeah, most of them will have kids. Sorry if that seems a little stupid). I'm also sorry it wasn't very long, but I couldn't figure out how to make it any longer. Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


	17. Omph!

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. Thanks and enjoy **_**Omph!**_

* * *

Omph!

Eddie stood in the center of the living room, looking at the two on the floor. Patricia and their little girl, Kara, were having a tea party. Eddie swore it was Kara's British side that made her constantly want to have a tea party, while Patricia insisted it was because she was a four year old girl.

Patricia smiled at her husband before going back to the little girl sitting in front of her. Eddie sighed. In about five seconds, give or take, Kara would realize he was standing there and he would be forced to join in the tea party.

Sure enough, Kara glanced across the room and saw her daddy standing there. She stood up and made her way over, her blonde curls bouncing with her movement. Once she got to Eddie, she grasped his hand and pulled him over to where her mummy was.

"Daddy, you can sit beside me," Kara said cheerfully. Eddie took his seat beside the little girl and joined in the tea party. It lasted only a half hour before the four year old got bored and decided she wanted to do something else.

Now she wanted to play princess. But like always, Kara didn't just want to play princess, she wanted to play princess/dragon-slayer. Yeah, it was odd that a little girl would want to be a dragon killer instead of just a pretty princess, but who was Eddie to judge? He was roped into playing the dragon while Patricia left the room to start dinner.

"Yacker!" Eddie begged as Kara handed him a bright green hat. Though he loved Kara more than anything, he really didn't like playing dragon.

Patricia just laughed. "If you want to cook, then I'll take your place. But since neither of us want to end up with food poisoning . . ."

Eddie sighed. She was right. So he turned to his little girl and growled funnily at her. Kara squealed and picked up the foam sword, waving it around like she knew what to do with it. Eddie grinned. Maybe when she was old enough he would enroll her in fencing lessons.

Kara kept trying to hit Eddie with the fake sword, and he just barely dodged each time. He let her hit him once in the arm, but that was about it. Kara was getting a little agitated about not being able to get him, so Eddie stayed still for a second too long.

Kara pressed the foam tip on Eddie's chest and laughed. "Got you, dragon!" she cheered happily. Eddie pretended to die, falling over and groaning dramatically. Kara giggled at her daddy. He was funny. The four year old snuck up to the man lying on the ground with his eyes still closed and pounced on his chest.

"OMPH!" Eddie cried as the wind was knocked out of him. Kara giggled again as she stood up. Patricia walked in to see what the commotion was and had to stifle a laugh. Eddie was lying on the ground, holding his chest and Kara was sitting on the floor, giggling.

"What happened?" Patricia managed to say in between her laughter.

Eddie raised his head. "I got pounced," he groaned.

Patricia held put a hand to help her husband to his feet. Eddie's chest hurt, but he wasn't going to show it. Eddie was tougher than his little girl. The family made their way to the dinner table, sitting down.

"So," Patricia said a few minutes later, "why did you pounce on your daddy, Kara?"

Kara giggled. "Daddy was playing princess with me! He was a dragon, Mummy, and I got 'im!"

Patricia laughed. Kara was so much like her at that age. The only thing that would've made her any more like her mother would be if they had the same hair color, but Kara had Eddie's blonde locks. She had Patricia's eyes, though.

After dinner was over, Kara wanted to play princess and dragon again. Eddie sighed and consented, putting on the stupid green hat again. Kara picked up the foam sword and aimed it at her father.

"Get him, Kara!" Patricia chimed in, laughing at Eddie's wounded expression. Eddie was about to say something when Kara attacked. She swung the silly foam sword at him and giggled.

Patricia went to the kitchen to clean up the mess. As she put the dirty dishes in the sink, she heard it again.

"OMPH!"

* * *

**Hiya! *giggles* Peddie as adults and Eddie getting his a –um, butt kicked. *blushes* So, what did you think of my second Future Oneshot? Random note: did you know that there's an actual place called Peddie? OMA, that's so weird, but so cool! Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


	18. A Very Peddie Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. Thanks and enjoy **_**A Very Peddie Christmas.**_

* * *

A Very Peddie Christmas

Eddie

"Where the heck are you taking me?!" I demanded the girl who currently had a hold of my arm.

"The mall!" Amber giggled. "You said you wanted help with what to get Patricia for Christmas, which is tomorrow, by the way, so I'm helping!"

I rolled my eyes. I knew I'd made a mistake when I'd asked her a few days ago. But since I asked her, I had to go with her. When we finally caught a cab, Amber and I slid into the backseat and the car sped off. It took about fifteen minutes for us to arrive in town. Amber paid the cabbie once we got out and started pulling me to the mall.

This was going to be a long day.

Patricia

Where was Eddie? I had thought he'd be in the common room. I knew I had seen him go in there, so why wasn't he still there? I saw Fabian sitting on the couch and decided to ask him.

"Hey, have you seen Eddie? I can't find him anywhere."

Fabian looked up from his book and gazed stupidly at me before saying anything. "Um, he's, uh, I don't know?" he tried.

"Mm hmm," I said skeptically. "Where is Eddie, Fabian?"

"I don't know," he repeated, with more certainty this time.

I rolled my eyes. He knew where Eddie was, he just wasn't telling me. I decided to try a sneaky trick that I knew would work. "Fabian, if you don't tell me where Eddie is, then you can say goodbye to your new calculator watch."

That got the geek's attention. "What calculator watch?"

I grinned evilly. "The one someone's getting you for Christmas. But that can change pretty quickly if you don't tell me where Eddie is."

I knew my trickery had worked when Fabian opened his mouth to tell me. "Eddie went to the mall with Amber."

"Why'd they go to the mall?"

I gave Fabian a steady glare until he spilled. "Eddie wanted to get your Christmas present today."

My mouth twisted up into a slight smile. Eddie was willing to go shopping with Amber for me? How . . . sweet. Normally I hated sweet, but even I had to admit that it was nice of him to do that for me. Now I had to beat him at his own game.

"Come on," I said, grabbing Fabian's arm and pulling him to his feet. "You're going with me to find something for Eddie."

"W-what?" Fabian stammered as I pulled him out of the common room and tossed him his jacket. "Why do I have to come?"

"Because," I said as I tugged on my jacket and pulled my phone out of my pocket so I could call a cab, "if Eddie is willing to go shopping with Amber to find me a present, then I'm going to take you shopping for him. It's only fair."

Fabian looked a little hurt, but I was too busy calling a cab. Ten minutes later, after we cleared our trip with Trudy and the cab pulled up, Fabian and I hopped inside. I could tell Fabian didn't like it, but he wasn't about to argue with me. After the fifteen minute ride to town, I paid the taxi driver and we got out.

"So," he said once we were walking along the street, "what are you looking for?"

"Um," I said. I hadn't actually given this much thought. "Well, what does Eddie like? You're his roommate, so you should know."

"And you're his girlfriend," Fabian countered. "You should know."

I sighed. This was gonna be a long day.

Eddie

"Okay," Amber said as we walked into one of the most un-guy-like stores in the mall, "I know Patricia isn't the most girly person in the world, but even a girl like Patricia likes jewelry. Now, have you ever noticed some of the necklaces or earrings that she's worn?"

I shook my head. I had never really paid any attention to what Patricia had worn. Amber gave a deep sigh before pulling me out of the pink-girly store we had been in and walked with me to a dark, black-and-red store across the mall. The store was pretty cool, and it even had some things that I would buy for myself, let alone Patricia.

Amber and I were in there for around ten minutes before I finally found something I thought Patricia would like. It was a black and red choker with a silver skull handing off of it. It just screamed Patricia.

I showed it to Amber, who agreed that Patricia would like it. I took it up to the counter and paid for it. After the necklace was paid for, I gripped the bag in my hand and we walked out of the store. Amber hailed a cab, and we rode back to Anubis, glad that I'd found something for Patricia.

Patricia

The first store we went into was definitely a no. I took one look around and pulled Fabian out the door. It was filled with nerd things, like textbooks, calculators, and –kill me now –_pocket protectors_. I knew it had been a bad idea letting Fabian choose the first store. Next it was my turn.

We ended up in a skating store. They had everything you could attach wheels to: rollerblades, bicycles, and –

"Skateboards!" I said cheerfully. Eddie had complained to me a month ago that Victor had thrown away his old skateboard, so this was the perfect present for him.

"Didn't Eddie say something about his skateboard being thrown away?" Fabian asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, he did. Come on, let's go find a skateboard."

Someone came over to help us after we'd been in the store for a few minutes, but their help didn't exactly help, if you know what I mean. He thought we were dating.

"Oh, aren't you two a nice couple," the middle-aged man said as he walked over. Fabian and I looked from him to each other and back again before bursting out laughing. I could tell that the guy was confused, so after Fabian and I stopped laughing, Fabian explained everything.

"We're not dating. I'm just helping her find something for her boyfriend."

"Oh. Well, do you know what you're looking for?"

I nodded. "Yep, we're looking for a skateboard with either an American flag or a British flag."

The guy considered it for a second before walking off –telling us he'd be right back –and went to go get something. He came back a few minutes later with a skateboard in hand. The print on the bottom was half a British flag and half an American flag. It was perfect.

I took the skateboard from him while Fabian thanked him. After I paid for the board, Fabian followed me out of the store and we hailed a cab. The ride back to Anubis House was a silent one, though not an uncomfortable silence.

Eddie

When I woke up the next morning, dread filled my insides. It was Christmas day. What if Patricia didn't like her present? It was stupid of me to be having these fears after we'd been dating for so long, but still.

I forced myself to sit, then stand, then finally make my way into the common room, where everyone else was already awake and more or less cheerful. I plopped onto the couch beside Patricia, who looked at me with surprise.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a distasteful tone as I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Sleeping," I muttered, letting my eyes drift closed. Patricia shoved me off her shoulder, which in turn made me fall off the couch. Now I was wide awake. "HEY!"

Before I could complain or protest any more, Patricia tossed me a very large, very heavy present. "Happy Christmas, Cockroach."

"Aw," I teased, "you come up with the cutest pet names."

"I do try to please," Patricia teased back. "Now open it."

I did so without objecting, a rare occurrence –hey, I was tired –and cheered in delight when I saw the present Patricia had gotten me. It was a new skateboard, and the graphic on the bottom was of the British and American flags.

"I love it, Yacker!" I said happily. Then I dug a much smaller present out from under the tree –which was over decorated thanks to Amber –and handed it to Patricia. "Merry Christmas."

Patricia

"Merry Christmas," Eddie said, handing me a small present. I grinned as I eagerly tore into the brightly colored packaging, ignoring the rest of the residents, who were also exchanging gifts. I think Mara got an encyclopedia from Jerome and Fabian got a chess set from Nina, but I wasn't sure.

In the middle of the shredded paper, there was a necklace. It was a red and black choker with a silver skull hanging from the middle. It was perfect. I loved it!

"I love it," I told Eddie, reaching down –he was still sitting on the floor – to give him a hug. "I love you."

When we both realized what I just said, we had completely different reactions. I freaked out a little bit –I'd never said that to anyone outside my family before and I hadn't even realized I loved Eddie until that very second –whereas Eddie just grinned like an idiot.

"I love you too," he said, hugging me tighter.

Third Person POV

Patricia and Eddie were so wrapped up in their hug that they didn't even notice Amber shouting "Finally!" and taking their picture. They were too caught up in revelations and their newfound love for each other that they didn't care about all the crazy going on around them.

It was a very Peddie Christmas in Anubis House.

* * *

**This was the sequel to **_**Oh Christmas Tree**_** AND my first ever prompt! Thank you to **_**belieberness**_** for prompting me to write this, and I'm sorry if it didn't turn out like you thought it would. But hey, at least I tried, right? Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


	19. The Newbie

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. Thanks and enjoy **_**The Newbie.**_

* * *

The Newbie

The taxi pulled to a stop outside the old, creepy house. The cabbie looked at the teen in the backseat with an incredulous expression on his face.

"Are you sure this is the right house kid?" he asked the American boy in the back.

"This is Anubis House, right?" the boy asked, running a hand through his dark hair.

"Yeah, but are you sure you want to live in Anubis House? I've heard it's haunted."

The boy laughed. "I don't believe in ghosts. But thanks anyway."

After he pulled his white suitcase with the bright American flag on it out of the back of the cab and paid the driver, he walked up to the door. With a deep breath, he reached for the door handle and almost jumped out of his skin when it opened on its own. But after taking another deep breath to calm himself, he walked inside, ready to face whatever happened. The first person he saw was a girl with light brown hair and emerald eyes. She smiled and waved at him. He decided to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Fabian. I'm from America," he said, waving.

The girl smiled again. "I'm Nina." She was definitely British; her accent was very prominent.

Fabian sat down beside Nina and wondered what exactly he was doing. He never really talked to someone he didn't know, so why was he sitting beside someone whose name he just learned? It was out of character for him. But here he was, sitting down beside the girl he had just met. She started asking him questions about himself after a few seconds and Fabian surprised himself by answering them all.

After a while, another girl walked into the common room and plopped down beside Nina. Her bright blonde hair fluttered dangerously around her face, coming close to hitting everyone within a two foot radius. She glanced at Fabian, staring curiously.

"Who're you?" she asked, peering at him with her inquisitive blue gaze.

"I'm Fabian," he said, extending a hand. "I'm from America."

"Obviously," the blonde said, shaking his hand. "I'm Amber. I'm guessing you've met Nina here?"

"Yeah," both Fabian and Nina said in unison. They looked at each other with humor on their faces. Amber looked at them like they were crazy.

"Okay, so why are you here?" she asked Fabian.

"I got a scholarship so I could come to the school," he told Amber. "My parents thought it would be a good thing for me to 'see more of the world' or something like that."

"Cool," Nina said, smiling kindly. Amber just shrugged.

"Who're you rooming with?"

"I have no idea."

Nina cut in before Amber could say anything else. "Fabian's probably going to room with Mick. Jerome and Alfie already share a room, so the only one left is Mick's."

"Good point," Amber said.

Fabian looked at the two girls. What had he gotten himself into when he accepted the scholarship? If this was how the rest of the house was going to act –kind but nosey –then Fabian wasn't sure how well he'd fit in.

But as the day went on and Fabian met the rest of the house, he realized that he might just have a place amongst the residents. Even though he was in an unfamiliar country surrounded by unfamiliar faces, Fabian knew that this was just the beginning of a great adventure.

* * *

**Okay, so this was an AU oneshot. I know what you're thinking: **_**Obviously it was AU, because Fabian isn't American and Nina isn't British.**_** But I wanted to try my hand at an AU oneshot, so here it is! Random side note/self-promoting: I'm working on a story called Mentally Unstable that I think you might want to check out. It's AU, it's Fabina, and it's about Nina coping with a mental disorder while trying to keep it secret from the other residents. If you wouldn't mind checking it out, would you please review and tell me what you think? Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


	20. A Magical Dance

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. Thanks and enjoy **_**A Magical Dance.**_

* * *

A Magical Dance

The song remained the same throughout the night. The two met just as the sun was setting, just as the moon was rising above the treetops. With one glance, one simple look, they were caught in each other's gazes. He looked at her, her light hair framing her kind face. She looked back at him, his chocolate eyes warm with emotion.

The two started walking across the floor, the music encouraging them to move forward. They met in the center of the room, amidst the twirling couples. As they stood there, caught in the other one's eyes, he raised his hand slightly. She placed her palm in his, resting her other hand on his shoulder. He set his free hand on her waist as the song restarted and they started to dance.

It was magical. That was the only word that would explain everything they were feeling at that moment. The twinklings of the lights were like fairies, pulling them along the ballroom floor. As they spun around the room, smiling at the person they were dancing with, they knew that they were falling in love.

As the song played out, they came to a stop in the center of the room. They gazed into each other's eyes, a smile playing on both their faces. The song started yet again, never changing. She beamed at him as he pulled her along for another magical dance. They twirled around the room in each other's arms, the enchantment of the night making everything seem beautiful to them.

She saw the love and adoration in his eyes, mirrored in her own. As they spun and twirled, she felt her heart warming in a way she had only read about in stories and novels. It was even more magical than either had described it to be. She knew she was feeling –for the first time –love.

He saw the glimmer in her smile, reflected in his own. As he led her across the marble floors, spinning and smiling the entire time, he knew that he was falling for her, falling hard. For the first time in his life, he was falling in love.

As the song rang its final notes yet again, the two made their way to the edge of the hall, still hand in hand. Her smile refused to fade as they stood there, his grin refusing to die. Finally, she gathered the courage to speak.

"I'm Nina," she greeted softly, not wanting to ruin the moment.

His smile grew, if that was even possible. "I'm Fabian."

Those were the first words they had ever spoken to one another. The two had only known each other for the duration of their dance. They had fallen in love before they had even learned the other's name. It may have been odd, abnormal even, but they both believed it to be an enchantment placed on them by the night.

The magic had brought them together on that night, the light dusting of pixie dust sprinkled from the stars connecting their separate threads of fate.

The love that had been brought by the spell of the dance was the purest form of enchantment that anyone had ever seen.

* * *

**Wait a minute, lemme get my magic wand and sprinkle pixie dust over all my dear readers to bring them their happily ever after! Heehee, I wish I could break out my magic wand and call on the fairies to cast a spell. How awesome would that be? Anyway, I honestly had no idea who this was going to be about at the beginning. I was thinking it was Jara for a while until I went back and read it, realizing the people being described were Fabian and Nina. Oh well. Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


	21. The One For Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. Thanks and enjoy _The One For Me._**

* * *

The One For Me

_The world doesn't mean anything, unless there's someone beside of me. I spent my whole life looking, for the one who could help me see._

I had always felt this emptiness, but I hadn't thought anything of it until I felt part of it go away. It happened the day I found myself gazing into her deep emerald eyes, the day that my world changed for good.

_In the depths of my heart, know that you're the one. You are Cupid's dart, the rising of the eastern sun._

She was an arrow fired from Cupid's golden bow, shot straight into my heart. But the thing was, she never knew. And how could she? She was exotic, fearless, and amazing. I was normal, shy, and boring. How could she have ever known how I felt?

_You're the one for me, my Chosen One now and forever. Just take a minute to see, baby it's now or never._

The moment she became my girlfriend was the happiest I had ever felt. Nina was the one for me. I had known it deep down in my soul. It was a perfect dream come true, a fairy tale. Amber had said she'd been pushing us together the entire time, but I knew it was really fate.

_But when it ended between us, you see, I felt like I was dead inside. Nothing could compare to the pain in me, was it you or my heart that lied?_

When we agreed to end it, I had hidden my sorrow behind a mask of indifference. But in the few moments a day when I was alone, I allowed myself to acknowledge the pain I was hiding. I felt like I was dying. But she seemed fine, like nothing had ever happened. Had it just been a lie?

_Take a minute to listen and learn, about the way I feel. The love I have for you burns, listen when I tell you it's real._

I was going to fix everything. My determination was a burning force inside me. But how was I going to fix it? I couldn't just go up to her and tell Nina I still loved her. Could I?

_If you'll give me one more chance, I'll make everything alright. Just please give me one last dance, while the stars shine oh so bright._

I just needed one more chance. Just one, and then I'd be able to fix everything. It would be like the one time we had danced, the moment when I realized she had loved me the way I still loved her. I remember seeing the stars in her eyes as we danced that night, and I knew how much I longed to see them again.

_I know I've made some mistakes, but then again so have you. So let's just do a retake, see the world from a different point of view._

We both made mistakes. I let her go and she slipped away willingly. But maybe it was fixable. Maybe if we just looked at it differently, then we would be able to go back to the way we were before. It was worth a try, right?

_Feel the beating of my heart; hear the whispers of my soul. I can't live with us apart; you know two halves make a whole._

I hope when I explain it she'll understand. I hope she'll realize that I never stopped loving her. We're two separated hearts, two disconnected halves of a whole. I feel like part of me is missing, and I know she feels it too. She's not herself, not the spunky American anymore. We both feel like part of our soul is missing.

_Words written on a page, can't explain just how I feel. It'll take an age, just to convince you it's real._

I tried writing down what I felt so I wouldn't make a fool of myself, but no matter how hard I tried, the words didn't make any sense. It would take a thousand letters, a decade of trying, to convince Nina she's the only one for me. But I'm willing to wait a millennium for her.

_You're the one for me, my Chosen One now and forever. Just take a minute to see, baby it's now or never._

It's now or never.

* * *

**I wanted to try my hand at a poem-fic (I think that's what it's called. If not, my bad!) So, how'd I do? I know the poem probably sucks, since I've got no poem-writing skills whatsoever, but overall how's the oneshot? Oh, and it's kinda set mid season two I think, but I'm honestly not very sure. I mean, Fabian and Nina had broken up but still hadn't gotten back together, so it's safe to say that it was mid season two, right? Oh, if you couldn't tell –though you probably could –it's told in Fabian's POV. Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


	22. A Day on the Town

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. Thanks and enjoy **_**A Day on the Town.**_

* * *

A Day on the Town

KT knew that Fabian didn't really want to go with her, but she was insistent. The boy needed to get out of Anubis House for a while. He had been distant ever since the mystery had ended. So she made him come with her when she went to the nearest town for the day. Fabian complained that he didn't need to go to town and that it was pointless dragging him out, but KT wasn't listening to his half-hearted arguments.

The second the cab dropped them off, KT grabbed Fabian's arm and started pulling him through the semi-crowded streets, not paying any attention to the people who got in their way.

"_KT_!" Fabian cried as she almost ran over a guy who was walking his dog, thought it seemed like the dog was actually walking him.

"Sorry!" KT called over her shoulder. She was a girl on a mission. Once she found a store that Fabian might like, she dragged him inside. It was an old bookstore, one filled with ancient texts. KT knew that it was the perfect place for Fabian to go looking around in.

It seemed to work. Fabian had a glimmer in his eye that KT hadn't seen in a while. He started looking at the dusty covers of the books, trailing his hand over the spines. KT smiled as she watched the British boy become more animated than he had been the entire year. While Fabian was looking at the books, KT snuck out and made her way to the café next door to get a coffee and a cupcake. She deserved it.

Fabian was entranced. He hadn't been to a bookstore in what felt like years, and he had forgotten the feeling of being surrounded by so many volumes. Maybe KT bringing him here hadn't been a waste of time after all. It wasn't like there was anything he needed to do back at Anubis House anyway.

In fact, Fabian hadn't done much of anything since the mystery had ended. Sibuna had disbanded again, so there wasn't any reason for them all to spend time as a group. Yeah, Eddie and Fabian hung out sometimes, but that was only because they were roommates and they had to get along or they'd kill each other.

Before today, the only big event of the week for Fabian had been when he'd accidentally scared the living crap out of Eddie when the two were going to bed. Fabian hadn't _meant_ to leave the fake spider on Eddie's bed, but he had, and that was how he figured out Eddie had a severe case of arachnophobia. After Fabian promised not to leave any more fake spiders around the room, the two had gone back to the way they had been the day before: not really paying any attention to each other.

Now that Fabian was back in a bookstore, he was happy. He found a shelf dedicated to Egyptian mythology and decided to look there for a novel he hadn't read yet. One small book caught his eye. It was a little, red-leather bound volume, no more than a hundred and fifty pages. There was no title on it, just a marking of the Eye of Horus –not Nina's locket, the actual Eye of Horus, the one that looked like an eye.

Strangely, there wasn't a price listed on the book or on the shelf. Fabian looked for a few minutes, but he didn't find one. Eventually he gave up and went to the checkout desk to ask about it.

"Excuse me," he said to the person at the desk. "How much is this book?" Fabian handed the person the novel.

After a quick inspection, the person handed the book back and rattled off a number. Fabian made a split second decision and handed over the money for the book. It wasn't a lot, thankfully, so Fabian would have enough for a biscuit from the café next door. Their biscuits rivaled Trudy's. After Fabian had gotten the book, he made his way out of the store and into the café. KT saw him come in and beckoned him over.

"Hey, did you find a book?" she asked as Fabian sat down.

He showed her the novel he purchased. "It seems interesting."

"What's it called?" KT asked, searching the whole thing for a title.

Fabian shrugged. "I don't know. Can I have it back?"

KT grinned, handing Fabian back the book. "Here," she said, sliding him a small paper bag and a foam cup. "I got you a cookie and a mocha. You do drink mochas, right?"

Fabian smiled. "Yeah. Thanks, KT. You didn't have to do that."

"What are friends for? But next time you buy me one."

Fabian laughed. Maybe a day on the town was what he had needed all along.

* * *

**So Fabian/KT friendship, yay! I've been considering how to put KT in a story for a while, and this one seemed like the perfect one. I could so see KT dragging Fabian to town and taking him to an old bookstore. And I could see Fabian becoming a little distant after season three. I mean, Amber was his best friend and she left, Nina hadn't come back, and no one in Sibuna really talked to him before the mystery, so it wasn't really much of a stretch for him to be alone. Oh, and I wrote this before the Touchstone of Ra came out, so . . . yeah. Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


	23. Random Notes

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. Thanks and enjoy **_**Random Notes**_**.**

* * *

Random Notes

_Fabian,_

_Why don't you sing in front of people?_

_-Nina_

_Nina, _

_I'm not comfortable singing in front of crowds. Besides, Jerome and Alfie would make fun of me._

_-Fabian_

_Fabian "Moron" Rutter,_

_I'd make sure they'd leave you alone. But seriously, why don't you at least sing for me? It_ is_ Valentine's Day this weekend, so that could be my present._

_-Nina "Best Girlfriend Ever" Martin_

_Nina "My Only Girlfriend Ever" Martin,_

_Why can't we just go skating instead?_

_-Fabian "Never Was a Moron" Rutter_

_Fabian "Can't Come Up With Anything Original" Rutter,_

_I can't skate. And I don't want to spend the day after Valentine's Day with my ankle wrapped up like the last time I tried skating. Come on, just one little song?_

_-Nina "Suggestion Master" Martin_

_Nina "Scaredy Cat" Martin,_

_Well, then why don't we have a picnic in the tunnels? The Mask Chamber is quite pretty this time of year._

_-Fabian "Awesome Boyfriend" Rutter_

_Fabian "Only Boyfriend" Rutter,_

_Yeah, then we can discover a new mystery. Perfect Valentine's Day gift. Not._

_-Nina "Not Going Down There" Martin_

_Nina "Stubborn" Martin,_

_Well, then where would you like to go for Valentine's day? The park? The attic? Give me a clue, please?_

_-Fabian "Desperate" Rutter_

_Fabian "Clueless" Rutter,_

_We can stay in my room and you can play a song on your guitar. See? Great idea._

_-Nina "Perfect Idea-Giver" Martin_

_Nina "Immovable" Martin,_

_If I say yes, will you stop talking about it?_

_-Fabian "Giving Up" Rutter_

_Fabian "Pushover" Rutter,_

_Yes. Meow._

_-Nina "Victorious" Martin_

_Nina "Random" Martin,_

_Meow? Really? And that had to do with what we're talking about how?_

_-Fabian "Confused" Rutter_

_Fabian "Lost" Rutter,_

_It didn't. I just got bored. You try writing down a random word. Go on, it's fun! But we need to be a little more discreet, or Mr. Sweet will catch us. Hey, that rhymed! 'Discreet,' 'Sweet.' Heehee!_

_-Nina "Bored" Martin_

_Nina "Odd" Martin,_

_Moose._

_-Fabian "Puzzled" Rutter_

_Fabian (I ran out of ideas. Can I go back to saying Fabian?),_

_Moose, really? That's just . . . I have no words for that, actually. But back to earlier, will you PLEASE play a song for me? Pretty please?_

_-Nina_

_Nina (I was running out of ideas too),_

_I already said that I'd play for you, but I get to pick the song! I can't just learn a song in two days, so it has to be one of the few I know. On a random note, do you remember what Alfie had decided his name was going to be when he turned into a nine year old? It's been driving me mad trying to remember!_

_-Fabian_

_Fabian,_

_Yeah, he decided his name was Flash, remember? That was about the time we got Poppy to babysit him. She's still trying to figure out where he went. Heehee, I just thought of something –remember how Eddie confessed his feelings for Patricia down in the tunnels and we were all there but he didn't know? _

_-Nina_

_Nina,_

_That was awfully funny, but I sort of feel bad for Eddie. I mean, he still doesn't know about that, but I can't bring myself to tell him. Hey, why don't we combine our Valentine's ideas? We can go down to the tunnels, where I know we won't be disturbed, and I'll play. Deal?_

_-Fabian_

_Fabian,_

_No. You still have to play, though. Hey, have you ever ridden horses?_

_-Nina_

_Nina,_

_No, why? Did you want to? If you did, I'm sorry but I don't know any place where we can go ride horses._

_-Fabian_

_Fabian,_

_No, I was just thinking about the horse I had when I was little. His name was Copper. I named him after the dog from Fox and the Hound. The strange thing was, he didn't look anything like that dog. But hey, I was seven._

_-Nina_

_Nina, _

_Well, it's interesting to find out you had a horse, but why name him Copper? Why not a more interesting metal, like Gold? But he was your horse, not mine, so I guess that doesn't matter. What happened to Copper? Do you still have him?_

_-Fabian_

_Fabian, _

_Copper died a few years ago. The vet said it was heart failure. He was an old horse, so . . . Back to Valentine's Day. What do you want?_

_-Nina_

_Nina,_

_I don't want anything. Spending the day with you is enough._

_-Fabian_

_Fabian,_

_Seriously? I knew you were a romantic, but everyone wants something for Valentine's Day. Lemme guess: a guitar pick? Or maybe something less musical; a jacket or something? Give me a hint, or I'll be forced to ask Amber for help._

_-Nina_

_Nina,_

_Do NOT ask Amber for help! The last time someone asked her for help getting me a present, I ended up with a pair of sunglasses with a flaming pink guitar etched into the side. I hated them, but I wore them the entire day because I didn't want anyone to feel bad._

_-Fabian_

_Fabian,_

_Who got them for you? Mick? Joy? Trudy? Maybe Victor?_

_-Nina_

_Nina,_

_Why would Victor get me a present? And it was Joy. She actually thought I liked those dumb glasses, but I didn't have the heart to tell her otherwise. But as to what I might like . . . can you sing?_

_-Fabian_

_Fabian,_

_Lemme think about that –no. Seriously, I sound like I'm a yipping puppy. Yelp, yelp! So no, I can't sing. But I'll think of something to get you. Don't worry._

_-Nina_

_Nina,_

_Well, I'll let you think, but I seriously don't need anything for Valentine's Day. I just want to spend the day with you._

_-Fabian_

_Fabian,_

_Aw! Okay, I'll go down to the creepy tunnels with you on Valentine's Day (never thought I'd say that) just because you're sweet. But don't think this gets you off the hook over singing._

_-Nina_

_Nina,_

_I'd never dream of it._

_-Fabian_

* * *

**Aw, it's like they're in fifth grade! So cute! This chapter was a ten-random-words challenge, and the prompter of the ten words was . . . PatriciaSweet! Thank you for suggesting the ten random words! And for those of you who have no idea what those words were, then I'll let you know:**

**Sing**

**Skate**

**Discover**

**Meow**

**Yelp**

**Horses**

**Gold**

**Copper**

**Moose**

**Flash**

**That wasn't the exact order they were in the story, but that was the order they were prompted to me in. Again, thank you to PatriciaSweet for suggesting the ten words. I hope I did them justice. Oh, and though this may seem a little random, whoever prompted the figure skater oneshot, can you please remind me it's you? I forgot who it was that prompted me. Sorry! Oh, and I'll only believe it was you if you can tell me the name I was suggested for Patricia. Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


	24. One Week Left

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. Thanks and enjoy **_**One Week Left.**_

* * *

One Week Left

He had a secret. He was dying.

No one in Anubis House knew, except for Trudy. He had been diagnosed with his disease almost a month ago and was told it was untreatable, that he would die within the month. His parents had wanted to keep him home for the rest of his life but he refused. He wanted to pretend that everything was fine. Yesterday the doctors had given him until the end of the week. But he still refused to give up. He decided he was going to go through his seven-day bucket list with the girl he loved.

So the morning of the first day of his last week, Fabian Rutter knocked on Nina Martin's door.

She opened the door rather groggily, frowning when she saw it was Fabian knocking on the door at seven a.m. on a Sunday. What was going on? Was there another mystery? He grinned at her before gripping her arm, and pulling her out of her room.

"Fabian?" Nina exclaimed as they hurried down to the dining room where Trudy had just started cooking breakfast. When they were sitting at the table, Nina asked him what was going on.

"Nothing," Fabian lied. He was a much better liar than Nina was, and he had never lied to her before, so she believed him automatically. Trudy locked gazes with Fabian for a split second, and he could clearly read the sympathy in it. He didn't want sympathy, but he knew that if someone knew, they'd feel sorry for him.

Trudy made his favorite breakfast, blueberry pancakes with a fruit salad, but when he offered to help she snapped at him. "No, you will not stress yourself out helping me make breakfast. You can go stress yourself out by completing that list you mentioned a few days ago." She said it quietly so Nina wouldn't hear.

Fabian had made a bucket list when he first found out about his impending demise, and it ended up being only seven items long. He decided he was going to do one of them a day for his last week, and today was the first day. Once Trudy made breakfast, everyone else had made their way into the dining room and sat down at the table.

"Aw," Alfie complained, "why did you make Fabian's favorite breakfast? I thought it was my turn."

Trudy shushed him with a glare. She wasn't going to tell them about Fabian's disease, but she wasn't going to let them talk about Fabian that way when it was his last week. But Fabian didn't mind; he didn't want anyone changing their opinion of him just because he was dying.

After Nina and Fabian were finished eating, he pulled her out of the room, pausing by the stairs and telling her to get dressed in something she could move comfortably in. Nina thought it was odd, but Fabian was known for being strangely romantic, so she did as he said.

Once both Fabian and Nina were dressed, they met in the common room. Nina was really confused when Fabian draped one of the tunnel amulets over her head and tugged her to the cellar door, which he'd had Eddie unlock a few minutes earlier.

They made their way down to Frobisher's study and snuck through the bookcase. The first thing on Fabian's bucket list was going back through the tunnels with Nina and play Sennet again, without the huge statues, of course. Instead, he had the smaller board with him along with the tiny statues so he could see if he was playing right.

Nina was just starting to wonder where they would stop when they came to the Mask chamber. She gave her boyfriend a skeptical look when he told her his plan.

"I wanted to see if I was still able to play Sennet," Fabian explained. "I've been practicing, and I think I can get one person across without any mistakes."

Nina sighed, but she stood in front of the huge board anyway. Fabian rarely asked her to do anything, so she wasn't all that upset about having to do it. She just thought it was odd that Fabian wanted to play Sennet. Once Nina was in place, Fabian started directing her across the board, making the same moves on the smaller board that he had been practicing on for the last few days.

When Nina was across without a problem, Fabian let out a small cry of joy. He'd done it! Nina smiled at him as she strode back over to and stood next to the chair. Fabian hopped down and grinned.

"I did it!" he laughed cheerfully. Nina laughed with him. Though it had taken around two hours, Fabian had proved to himself that he could do something that he hadn't previously been able to do.

_Complete Sennet game in one try –check._

* * *

The next morning, Fabian slid a note under Nina's door telling her not to wear her uniform. Fabian had been given permission for him and Nina to skip school all week so he could spend time with her. It was amazing what Mr. Sweet would agree to when the person asking was dying. For a second, Fabian had honestly considered asking Mr. Sweet if the school would have a free ice cream day, but he decided against it. It was a bad idea.

Nina apparently listened to his note, because they were the only two at the table that morning who weren't wearing their uniforms. A few people noticed this, giving them curious glances. Jerome was the one who decided to comment, not to anyone's huge surprise.

"Um, did you two forget it was a school day? I know I'm not the best student, but at least I remembered my uniform."

Fabian fixed Jerome with a look that said 'shut it,' and said "It's none of your business." But before he could say anything else, coughs wracked through his body, making him shake and even his spine hurt. Fabian got a lot of worried looks, but when the coughing fit subsided, he waved them off. "I'm fine. It was just a cough."

But it wasn't just a cough. It was a symptom of his disease. It was virtually symptomless until the last week, which would start with coughing and end with death. Yeah, he was just that lucky.

After breakfast, while everyone started walking to school, Fabian managed to get Nina to follow him. He didn't want to waste a single minute of his last week. Instead of them going to school, Fabian pulled Nina into a taxi. Nina was confused –wasn't Fabian normally the one who discouraged cutting class? –but she went along with it anyway. Fabian had a strange air about him today, like there was something he needed to do.

When the taxi dropped them off, Fabian pulled Nina to their favorite store, Books and Things. He had two agendas today: get a book that he had been wanting to read for a while –he didn't have much time left to read it, after all –and he wanted to develop a new look. It sounded girly, but Fabian wanted to end his life looking like a guy you'd go up and talk to, not a guy your eyes would skip over.

After Fabian got the four books he wanted –not that he let Nina see what they were –they left and went to a guy's clothing store. Nina helped him out, and Fabian ended up with six different outfits that were a cross between geek and rocker. He wore one of his new outfits out, a pair of dark jeans, a light tee, and converse with a dark jacket. Nina thought it was weird that Fabian was developing a new style, but she thought he looked hot, so she didn't comment.

Fabian made one last stop, one that really surprised Nina. It was a hairdresser's salon. Thirty minutes later, Fabian came back out with his hair cut in a slightly spiky do, completely different from what he normally had.

"What do you think?" he asked Nina, ruffling his hair with his hand.

"I like it," she said honestly. He looked really good, but something about this whole trip was bothering her. Why was Fabian acting so out of character?

Fabian grinned the entire way back to Anubis House. He may have only had five and a half days left until he died, but he was slowly getting through his bucket list.

_Develop a new style –check._

* * *

The next day at breakfast, everyone noticed Fabian's new style. Amber and Joy both complimented him, while Alfie and Jerome just snickered about how Fabian had 'given into his girly tendencies and reinvented himself.' Fabian decided to come up with a witty comment to shoot back at them, something he'd rarely ever done.

"Yeah, I've changed my style. I call it 'geek chic.' It's better than 'prankster's mess,'" Fabian stated with a grin. Jerome and Alfie's jaws dropped as everyone else laughed. Jerome and Alfie had never really been dissed before, especially not by Fabian, and they weren't exactly sure how to handle it.

Once most everyone was gone, Fabian asked Alfie if he'd wait a moment. Alfie wasn't sure what was going on with Fabian, but he waited none the less. When Fabian asked his question, Alfie nearly had a heart attack from excitement.

"Can you help me prank Jerome? That's something I've always wanted to do," Fabian confided in a soft voice. Alfie nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure. Just give me until lunch, and I'll have the perfect plan. See ya," Alfie called over his shoulder, already walking out the door. A thousand different ideas were zooming through his mind, all of them pranks he and Fabian could pull on Jerome.

After getting Alfie to agree to help him, Fabian walked back into the common room, where Nina was sitting on the couch. She smiled as Fabian plopped down next to her and held up three different movies.

"Which one do you want to watch first?" he asked.

Nina chuckled. "I thought you'd explain why we're staying home from school again, but I guess we can watch . . . _The Haunting_."

Fabian grinned. That was his favorite horror movie. He popped the movie into the DVD player and the two spent the first half of the day just watching films.

At lunch, Alfie rushed back to Anubis House to find Fabian and Nina sitting on the couch, watching some sort of strange rom com. He didn't wonder why they had stayed back from school for the second day in a row; all he cared about was helping Fabian prank Jerome.

"Fabian! I've got the perfect prank!" Alfie said in a hushed tone so Jerome wouldn't overhear them when he came in. "First things first: do you have a rubber chicken we can use? I can't find mine."

Both Fabian and Nina gave Alfie a strange look. Why on earth would a prank require a rubber chicken? Fabian shook his head –no, he didn't have a rubber chicken. Alfie sighed; now he had to use his backup plan.

"Never mind, we can do without one. So, here's the plan . . ."

After Alfie explained everything to Fabian and Nina, they agreed that it was a great idea. Just a few minutes later, Alfie went to get Jerome while Fabian and Nina set up the prank.

"We're doing this why exactly?" Nina asked as she put the dish of cookies down on the table.

"Because I've always thought it would be funny to prank Jerome," Fabian explained as he carefully set the firecrackers under the chair cushion. It was a little like the standard 'firecracker under the toilet seat' prank, but in this case it was a firecracker under the seat cushion. Fabian agreed with Alfie –Jerome would never see it coming.

Once everything was set up, Fabian and Nina hid in the kitchen and waited for Jerome to fall for their prank. It didn't take long until Jerome walked into the dining area and spotted the dish of cookies. He eagerly sat down in the chair, unaware of the tiny firecrackers that were about to erupt.

Fabian and Nina laughed when the mini explosives went off as Jerome sat down, sending the blonde teen leaping three feet off the ground. He looked around angrily, having realized what was going on.

"Hey!" he cried. "That was not funny, Alfie."

Fabian stood up from his hiding place. "It wasn't Alfie; it was Nina and me."

Nina stood up too. "We got him!" she cheered, giving Fabian a high five.

Jerome looked at them like they were crazy, but he had to admit he'd never seen it coming. If Fabian would stop being such a good, civilized person, he'd actually make a decent prankster. It was strange that Fabian had decided to prank him, though. What was going on with the resident geek?

Fabian was having a hard time not laughing at Jerome's expression of confusion, upset, and slight awe. Though he only had four days left, he was having fun.

_Prank the prankster –check._

* * *

The next day, no one was surprised to see Fabian and Nina weren't wearing their uniforms at breakfast. They had all pretty much accepted that the two were skipping the whole week by that point. After everyone left, Fabian told Nina to go to her room and he'd meet her there. She did as told, though she wasn't sure what he was going to do. Something was seriously off with Fabian this week, but Nina couldn't put her finger on what.

Fabian rushed to his room and grabbed the bag of books he'd bought two days ago. Today he was going to read them, just to see what the fuss was all about. So he took the bag up to Nina's room and sat beside Nina, who peered into the bag.

"Twilight? You want to read Twilight?" she giggled, stunned. Fabian of all people wanted to read Twilight?

"Well, yeah," Fabian explained. "I've been hearing about it for years now, so I figured I might as well read all four of the books."

"Five," Nina corrected.

Fabian was shocked. "There are _five_?" He hadn't known that.

"Well, the fifth one is a novella and technically not part of the series, but yeah, there are five books. I think Amber has the fifth one around here somewhere," she said, looking around for Amber's Twilight books.

When she found them, she pulled out Twilight first. "I might as well read them with you," she told Fabian. "I actually like the books, anyhow."

This was a surprise to Fabian. "I hadn't taken you for a fan of Twilight," he said as he opened the book to the first page.

"Well, I'm not a huge mega fan or anything, but I like the books. The movies were alright."

Instead of commenting, Fabian went ahead and started reading. It took most of the day, but by lights out, he'd read all five of the Twilight books. Fabian still couldn't understand all the fuss that was made about them, but he could honestly say he'd read them.

_Read Twilight just to see what all the fuss is about –check._

* * *

The next day, Fabian woke up coughing. No matter how hard he tried to stop, he couldn't. He just sat up in bed for ten minutes, almost coughing his lungs up. Once the coughing fit subsided, he made his way to breakfast and asked Amber a question.

"How long would it take you to recreate prom in the common room?" Fabian questioned.

Amber grinned excitedly. "It might take two hours or so, but I can do it. Why?"

"I wanted to surprise everyone with sort of a re-prom, but I'm not good at decorating. Can you please help?"

Amber squealed happily. "I can start it at lunch. This is going to be awesome."

After everyone left, Fabian and Nina sat down in the common room and watched the Twilight movies. Fabian made some observations –"That never happened in the book!" "So that was just Alice's vision?" –but for the most part he stayed quiet. At one point Nina fell asleep on his shoulder, so he wrapped an arm around her and smiled. This was perfect. He was with the girl he loved, and he couldn't ask for much else. Except something to drink. He was a little thirsty.

At lunch, Amber rushed in squealing excitedly, waking Nina from her nap. She was confused as to why Amber was holding a huge banner that looked an awful lot like the one that was used at prom last year, but she didn't ask. It was Amber, after all.

"Okay, so we've got until school's over to set this place up," Amber said. "I've got Alfie covering me at school so I can stay here and help you guys decorate."

"Um," Nina interrupted. "Decorate what?"

Amber gave Fabian a look. "You didn't tell her about re-prom?"

Fabian shook his head. He'd forgotten to mention his idea to Nina, but now that Amber had told her, he didn't have to. Amber started telling Fabian and Nina what to do, where to put things, and basically how to decorate. By the time everyone came back from school, the whole common room looked like prom.

"What's all this for?" Eddie asked, curious. He hadn't been to prom at Anubis House, so he wasn't familiar with the décor. Amber didn't answer; she just told everyone to go put on what they wore to prom. She knew that everyone had kept their outfits. When Eddie tried to tell her he hadn't been to prom and therefore didn't have anything, Amber told him to go put on what he wore to the gala last term.

An hour later, everyone was in the common room, having fun. They didn't know why they were at a re-prom, but they didn't question it. It was nice to have a party for no reason.

About thirty minutes later, Amber walked up to the front of the room and held up an envelope. She told everyone to settle down so she could announce the queen and king of Anubis Prom.

"The king is . . . Fabian again!" she giggled. Fabian walked up and sat down in the chair Amber had set up.

"And the queen is . . . Nina!" Amber chirped, gesturing for Nina to come up. Nina walked over and sat down beside Fabian, and Amber put the crowns on their heads. For the second time, Amber told them to get up and dance.

"So," Nina said quietly. "Why did you want a re-prom?"

Fabian smiled. "I just thought that everyone would like a party, and prom was the first thing that came to mind." The two swayed back and forth to the music, and Fabian noted the song was the same one they had danced to last time.

_It's the things you do for me_

_It's the way you make me feel_

He smiled at Nina. He only had two days left, but he was glad that he was able to spend them with her. Fabian didn't want to leave her, but he knew he'd have no choice, so he wanted to fill their last two days together with as much happiness as possible.

When he kissed Nina, right there in front of the whole house, he loved that he could still make her smile and blush after they pulled apart. Fabian listened to the song, realizing that it described them perfectly.

_You're the one thing in my life_

_You make everything okay_

_You give me my perfect day_

_Throw another Prom –check._

* * *

The next day, Fabian actually dreaded the next part of his bucket list. He had always wanted to perform in front of a crowd, but he'd never had the nerve to. Now that he only had two days left, he was running out of time. So it was time to throw caution and self-consciousness to the wind and pick a song.

"Whatcha doing?" Nina asked as she walked into his room after everyone was gone.

Fabian looked up from his guitar. "I'm trying to pick a song to play, but I'm not sure which one. Can you help me?"

Nina sat down beside him and looked through his song book. There were a few that seemed good, and a couple that seemed awesome, but there weren't any that screamed 'Fabian should play this.' Then she noticed one titled 'You I See' that seemed perfect for Fabian.

"This one," she said, pointing at the page.

Fabian blushed. He had actually written that song for Nina, but he'd never had the courage to play it for her. He might as well kill two birds with one stone and play the song. It could be fun.

"Okay," he said. "I'll practice later. What should we do?"

Nina thought about it. "We could watch another movie. Have you ever seen _Eragon_?"

Fabian shook his head. He'd never even heard of it. Nina popped the DVD into the player and they watched a movie until the rest of the residents came back from school.

When everyone was in the common room, wondering why they had been called in, Fabian came out with his guitar. They'd all heard his playing before and actually thought he was good, so they didn't question why he was playing. But no one had ever heard him sing before, so it was a surprise when he started humming. By the time he got to the end of the first verse, everyone was entranced.

_There is no time between us_

_We can do whatever we want_

_So girl let's get gone_

Nina knew that something was up when Fabian was singing, though it might have been because the lyrics seemed to be about someone. Was he singing about her? But the real question was why Fabian was singing in front of everyone to begin with. Fabian was known for his shyness.

Fabian kept playing and singing, hoping that Nina understood it was for her. Tomorrow was his last day, and he needed to let her know just how much she meant to him. She needed to know.

_Let me tell you_

_I will be there_

_When you're in need_

_It's you I'll see_

_But you know that I'll never run from you _

_You'll always count on me . . . _

When Fabian finished, he looked up and saw the loving glimmer in Nina's eyes, the brilliant smile on her face, and knew that she understood. She knew how much she meant to him. When everyone erupted in applause, Fabian grinned. They actually liked his song.

_Perform in front of the Anubis residents –check._

* * *

Fabian woke up that Saturday morning in pain. His whole body hurt, and there was a scratchy feeling in the back of his throat that quickly turned into a cough. Fabian knew he was going to die today, and he still had one last thing on his bucket list. So despite the pain, he forced himself to stand up and walk out of his room.

He hadn't expected to be confronted by Nina.

"What's been going on?" she demanded, frustrated. She hadn't been able to figure it out on her own. There was no logical reason for Fabian to be acting so out of character.

"What do you mean?" Fabian asked, coughing again.

Nina leaned backwards a little, not wanting Fabian to cough on her. "You've been acting strange for the last week and I can't figure out why. So can you please tell me?"

Fabian sighed, which made him hurt even worse. It felt like someone was crushing his bones against each other, grinding them into dust. Ouch. "It's nothing. I'm fine . . ."

Nina gave him a curious glance. "I never asked if you were okay. I just asked why you were acting weird. Fabian, what's going on?"

Fabian looked at Nina, how worried she was over him. If she knew the truth, she'd be in a state similar to the one his mother had been in when they found out about his disease. Fabian couldn't tell her, but he knew he had to. Nina deserved to know.

But before he told her he was dying, he had something else to do. He pulled a plastic CD case out of his pocket and handed it to her. Nina flipped it over and saw that 'Fabian's Songs for Nina' was written in marker on the front. Inside was a silver CD.

"What's this?" she asked, staring inquisitively at Fabian.

"I'm not going to be able to sing to you again, so I thought you'd like to hear all the songs I wrote for you," Fabian muttered. This was the only time he thought he'd be able to tell Nina the truth, so he opened his mouth and said the one thing he'd been avoiding telling her the past month.

"Nina, I'm dying."

Nina looked at him for a split second before hitting him lightly on the arm. To Fabian, it felt like a full on punch, but he didn't say anything. He knew Nina was just trying to process what he told her.

"That's a sick joke, Fabian. After all the times we've nearly died, you can't stand there and say . . ." she trailed off, seeing the pain in his eyes. Now that Nina looked closely, she saw the dark rings under his bloodshot eyes, so filled with pain. He was pale, too pale, and he wobbled a little, like he could barely stand. Fabian wasn't lying to her.

He was dying.

"Oh god," Nina breathed, wrapping Fabian in a tight hug. Even though it hurt him, he didn't mind. He was glad that she was hugging him. Amber walked in and saw the two hugging, so she snapped a picture before squealing with delight.

"You two look so cute!" she chirped. Fabian and Nina broke apart and faced Amber, solemn looks on their faces. Amber's smile faded. "What's wrong?"

Fabian and Nina looked at each other and Fabian nodded. Amber should know, too. This was his last day, after all. "Amber," he began. "I'm dying."

Amber gasped. "Like _dying,_ dying? Like dead? No! You can't die! Who will be Nina's boyfriend? Who will I be able to take pictures of to put in the Fabina scrapbook?"

A tear fell down Fabian's face. He hadn't thought of how his death would affect anyone besides his parents and Nina. He hadn't realized that anyone else would really miss him. When he thought about it, he realized that he would be missed by a lot more people than he'd thought. Trudy, Amber, Mara, Joy, Alfie, Eddie . . . they'd all miss him. Jerome and Patricia might even miss him, too.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Amber sniffled and walked away, muttering about how Fabian and Nina hadn't even gotten married yet and he couldn't die. Once she was gone, Fabian turned to Nina.

"Nina, there's something I've been wanting to say for a while, and since this is my last day . . ." he trailed off, not sure how to continue. "I just want to say that I love you. I have since I met you, but I've never had the courage to say it. I want you to know that you're the only girl I've ever loved, and the only girl I will ever love. I always knew that I'd never love anyone after you, but now I guess I don't really have a choice," Fabian tried to joke to lighten the mood, but it didn't really work.

_Tell Nina he loved her –check._

Nina felt a stream of tears falling down her face as she said "I love you too. I've loved you for a while, but I was never sure how to say it without making a fool of myself. I–" she broke off, sobbing. Fabian pulled her into an embrace, and they stood there, just hugging and crying, until they were pulled into a group hug by the rest of the house.

Amber had gone and told everyone else that Fabian was dying, and they all agreed to go and comfort him. So now everyone was hugging their favorite geek, the one person who everyone got along with over half of the time. Even stoic Jerome was misty-eyed during the hug.

When everyone let go, almost ten minutes later, the whole of Anubis made their way into the common room and sat down. Fabian and Nina still had their arms around the other's shoulders, but no one could blame them. Everyone sat there the entire day, recounting their favorite memories of Anubis House. It was no coincidence that most of them included Fabian.

When Victor got ready to give his pin-drop speech, he noticed that all the children were crying. He peered at them, curious and concerned.

"What is going on?" he asked slowly, not sure what to say.

Amber spoke up, sniffling. "F-Fabian's gonna die. We c-can't leave him."

Victor hadn't known about the boy's disease, but he knew the signs of death well enough to know that the Millington girl wasn't lying. So instead of telling the children to go to bed, he let them stay together that night. It was a rare act of kindness, but everyone was glad.

Time passed, and everyone but Fabian and Nina had fallen asleep. Fabian found the courage to kiss Nina once more, and repeat what he had said earlier.

"I love you," he whispered. "Don't forget it. Don't forget _me_."

"I couldn't forget you," Nina said in a soft voice. "How could I forget my best friend and the guy I love?" They stayed there, embracing, and Nina fell asleep with her head on his shoulder.

Fabian smiled, despite the pain he was feeling. Though he wished he had been able to live a long, happy life with Nina, he knew that this was the end. This was his final day on earth.

He let his eyes slide slowly shut, drew his final breath, and Fabian Rutter was no more.

* * *

Nina sobbed as she watched the casket being lowered into the ground. They couldn't put Fabian down there; he was afraid of closed-in spaces. But that didn't matter anymore. Fabian was gone. He wasn't ever coming back. Nina hadn't accepted that yet, hadn't accepted that she'd never see Fabian's smile again, that she'd never hear his voice.

Amber was crying, too. She had lost one of her best friends, and she didn't know how to process that. How could Fabian just be gone? He was supposed to get married to Nina and Amber was supposed to be the maid of honor and make Nina's dress and everything would be perfect. But that could never happen now. Fabian was dead.

In fact, everyone was crying. Even Alfie and Jerome were shedding tears, and they hadn't spent a lot of time with Fabian over the years. Time passed, and eventually everyone left the graveyard. Everyone but Nina.

She still hadn't gone over to his grave and put the rose down. But she made herself walk over and kneel down in front of the tombstone. The inscription surprised her a little.

_Fabian Thomas Rutter_

_1996 -2013_

_Beloved friend and son_

_I will be there when you're in need; it's you I'll see_

Nina cried over the words. It was the only song Fabian had sang to her. She still loved him, even though he was gone. No one could ever replace Fabian Rutter. Nina had never cried so hard for anyone, not even her parents.

* * *

She promised she'd never forget him, and throughout the years she kept her promise. Nina Martin never married, and every year on Fabian's birthday, on the anniversary of her first day at Anubis House, and the anniversary of the day he died, she'd look through the scrapbook Amber had made for them and listen to the CD Fabian had given her the day he died.

The day Nina died, many decades later, she saw a bright figure standing over her bed, smiling sadly at her. She recognized him immediately. Fabian was here to guide her to the light.

She smiled softly as she took her last breath. Fabian led Nina to the light, and they were finally together again, after decades of being separated. Fabian looked the same way he had when he died, and Nina was back to how she looked when she was seventeen.

"I never forgot you," she whispered. "Never."

"And I never forgot you, either," Fabian stated, smiling.

Reunited in death, the two had never felt happier.

_Let me tell you_

_I will be there_

_When you're in need_

_It's you I'll see_

_But you know that I'll never run from you _

_You'll always count on me . . ._

* * *

***sniffle* That was so sad to write! I almost cried when I killed Fabian off. Why did I write this?! Even though it was sad, I hope you liked it. If you never want me to write anything so sad ever again, please tell me. And did the length bother anyone? Its twenty-nine pages on Word, so it's a lot longer than my normal writing (ten to fifteen pages). On a different note, lookie! I changed my pename! Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


	25. It's Not Fair

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. Thanks and enjoy **_**It's Not Fair**_**.**

* * *

It's Not Fair

Patricia threw open the door to Fabian's room and sat down on Eddie's bed with a huff.

Fabian, who had been nose-deep in his history textbook, looked up at the teenage girl in shock. Eddie wasn't in here, so why was she? Couldn't Patricia just leave him alone for one measly afternoon?

"It's not fair," Patricia grumbled, flopping onto her back and staring at the ceiling. "It's just not fair!"

Fabian set his book aside and looked at his housemate. "Um, what's not fair, Patricia?"

She raised her head up just enough to glare at Fabian and looked at him like the answer had been obvious, making him sorry he asked. "It's not fair that all the _Americans_ have special Egyptian ties to the house and we _Brits_ have nothing!"

Fabian thought about it for a second. Patricia was right; every American student who had walked through that door had some sort of connection to Anubis House, whether it was they were the Chosen One, the Osirian, or the great-granddaughter of the man who built the place. But then Fabian found a hole in Patricia's logic: her great-grandmother had been in Frobisher's expedition party, therefore giving her a tie most others didn't have.

"Patricia, you've got a connection," Fabian stated. "Your great-grandmother was in Frobisher's expedition party, letting you wake him up with Alfie, Joy, and Jerome."

"But that's not the same," Patricia insisted. "That's not a good connection! Nina helped save everyone in the house –twice! Eddie gets visions that help us out on the mystery –not to mention he can use that stupid locket as well. And KT has that special key that we still don't know the significance of –which really sucks, by the way. So excuse me if being able to help awaken a 'great evil' isn't what I would call a good connection to the house!"

Fabian sighed. He'd dealt with Patricia in her ranting moods far more than anyone else in the house. It was probably because he was the only one who wouldn't bolt when she started, but stayed and talked to her about it.

"Patricia, I don't think–" Fabian began, but she cut him off.

"And what's worse is that Eddie keeps saying 'oh, the Osirian's got this' or 'let an Osirian handle this.' Not to mention KT's always like 'we've got to stop my great-grandpa' and 'here, let's try my special key.' It's getting annoying, and it's not fair!"

Fabian sighed again. This was one of the worse rants Patricia had ever had while he'd known her. He didn't think that this would go away with just one conversation. Fabian felt like a freakin therapist, but he let Patricia complain about how all the American students seemed to be 'oh so special' and 'why do they have to come over to our country; we don't go over to theirs!'

"Patricia," Fabian tried when his housemate had to stop to take a breath "I think you've made your point: it's not fair that the Americans are connected to the house. I get it."

Patricia sat up and fixed Fabian with a steely glare. "Do you? Psh, I bet you still think that the mystery is the best thing that ever happened and you don't care that it isn't fair. News flash Rutter: just because you're a massive nerd, that doesn't mean that mysteries are fabulous."

Fabian bristled at the insult. So he liked to learn about Ancient Egypt? That didn't make him a massive nerd, nor did spending a lot of time in the library. Patricia didn't seem to notice that Fabian had felt insulted; she just kept on ranting.

"And I swear if I ever have to hear the words 'great-grandpa' ever again I am going to scream!" Patricia declared. "It's getting annoying. Like, just say great-grandfather every once and a while. It won't kill you!"

Fabian had to stifle the urge to sigh. Yeah, so maybe he got annoyed sometimes when KT said great-grandpa, but who was he to judge what people called their elder relatives? He himself had been raised to call his grandmother 'Granny' and his grandfather 'Pappy.' It was completely embarrassing, and Fabian made sure never to mention them to anyone, but he found he couldn't break the habit and call them anything different.

But the more Patricia ranted, the more Fabian found himself agreeing. Maybe it was a _little _unfair that only the Americans seemed to have an Egyptian tie to the house. Then again, none of them were completely American, were they? Eddie's father was the headmaster –born and raised British. KT's great-grandfather was Robert Frobisher-Smythe –British all his life. Nina was in some form or another related to Sarah Frobisher-Smythe –did that make her distantly related to KT?

But that didn't matter, did it? What mattered was that the three were raised American and had all come over to England for school, and all were connected to the house and to the Egyptian gods in some way. Why couldn't one of the other students, who had been here for years before they had even known the name Nina Martin or Eddie Miller or KT Rush, be tied to the house? Patricia was right. It wasn't fair.

"You're right Patricia," Fabian interrupted, stopping Patricia's tirade of how no more American students should be allowed at the school because they'd probably be the descendant of Hathor or Thoth or something. "It's not fair."

Patricia grinned, standing up and crossing the room to pull Fabian to his feet.

"Where are we going?" Fabian demanded as Patricia tugged him out of his room. This was absurd!

"We're going to tell the Americans what we think: It's not fair."

* * *

**Okay, so that was a little short but I wanted to write a Fabian/Patricia friendship, so there you go! I could so see Patricia doing this; ranting to Fabian and managing to convince him she's right. And there was one part that I kinda inserted 'cause that's how I felt for the last half of season three: the part where Patricia says "I swear if I ever have to hear the words 'great-grandpa' ever again I am going to scream." I mean, seriously, what is wrong with saying your grandfather (or your great-grandfather if you want to get technical)?! Sorry if my tiny rant annoyed you guys. Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


	26. Taking Care

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. Thanks and enjoy **_**Taking Care**_**.**

* * *

Taking Care

"Jerome!" Mara shouted. "Where's Kimberly?!"

Jerome looked up from his newspaper to the tiny girl sitting on the floor in front of him. "She's in here!"

Mara rushed into the common room, her eyes wild with worry, and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the small girl playing on the floor. Kimberly was there all along? Why hadn't Mara known that?

"Jerome, why didn't you tell me she came in here?" Mara demanded as she put her hands on her hips.

"I just did, honey," Jerome said blandly, going back to the paper. He had never imagined himself being the one who would spend so much time reading the newspaper, but here he was.

"Jerome, this is not funny! If Joy and Mick realize that I misplaced their daughter, they'll probably have me arrested for child endangerment!" Mara cried.

"Mara, calm down," Jerome sighed. "Joy wouldn't do that, and neither would Mick. And besides, Kimberly didn't go missing. Nothing happened."

But Mara couldn't calm down. She was still in a state. She had been given the responsibility of looking after Joy and Mick's three year old daughter Kimberly. The two had gone off on vacation and couldn't take their daughter, so Mara had volunteered to watch her. Jerome hadn't been very happy about it, but one pleading look from his wife had him caving.

"Auntie Mara?" Kim said, noticing the woman for the first time. "What wrong?"

Mara sighed, plastering on a smile. "Nothing's wrong, Kim. I was just scared for a second. It's fine."

Kim stood on shaky legs and made her way across the room to where Mara was standing. With a tiny giggle when she almost fell, Kimberly hugged Mara's leg. Mara's frantic emotions calmed at the little girl's touch. She grinned, reaching down and picking the tiny child up, hugging her back.

"Hey Kimie," Mara said with a smile. "How're you?"

Kim giggled. "Not Kimie! I'm Kimbely!"

"Kimbely?" Jerome asked, smirking. "Don't you mean Kimberly?"

The tiny girl in Mara's arms nodded. "Yep, Uncle Jorume."

"Jorume?" Mara laughed. "Kim, he's _Jerome_, not _Jorume_."

Kimberly frowned in concentration. "Jorume. Jerume. Uncle Jerome!"

After Kimberly managed to say it right several times, Mara took her into the kitchen for lunch. She set the three year old down in a chair and started making a sandwich for everyone. While Mara was busy, Kimberly decided to amuse herself with the chair. She bounced up and down in the seat, and then started kicking the legs of the chair. When Jerome came in, he stared at the little girl until she noticed him and stopped kicking the chair.

Mara sat the three plates in front of everyone and they all dug in. After lunch, Mara set Kim down for a nap. The tiny girl was reluctant to lie down, but eventually Mara convinced her. As soon as Kimberly was snoring softly, Mara smiled.

"Night Kimie," she cooed softly before leaving.

Jerome was outside the door, leaning against the wall, waiting on her. His grin surprised Mara.

"What?" she asked quietly as she closed the door.

Jerome pushed himself off the wall before answering. "You'd make a great mother," he mused.

Mara froze in shock. "What?"

Jerome pulled Mara out of the corridor and into the common room. They sat down before Jerome continued. "You'd make a great mother. Think about it Mara. Look at how well you work with Kimberly. You've got natural instinct."

Mara grinned to herself while Jerome wrapped his arm around her shoulder and cuddled. There was something she hadn't told anyone yet, but maybe it was time to tell Jerome.

"Jerome?" Mara whispered, not wanting to break the comfortable silence. "About that . . ."

"Yeah?" Jerome said quietly, waiting for Mara to continue.

"I'm pregnant. I've known for about two weeks, but I didn't know how to tell you."

Jerome's smile was bright enough to melt ice. "You're pregnant?"

Mara nodded. "Are you mad I didn't tell you?"

"Mara, how could I be mad? This is amazing! What will her name be?"

"How do you know it's a girl?" Mara asked cheerfully.

Jerome gave his wife a knowing look. "Because I know everything, Jaffrey."

Mara gave him a playful shove. "I'm not Jaffrey anymore, Jerome. I haven't been Jaffrey since the moment I married you."

"I can't just stop calling you something that I called you for years," Jerome stated simply. "And I'm not calling you Clarke. That's just weird."

Mara smiled again, snuggling up beside her husband. Possibilities of their future flew through her mind, making her wonder just what would happen. But to distract herself from that, she asked Jerome a question.

"So you really think I'll make a good mother?"

Jerome smiled. "Of course you will. But that's not the important part."

"Oh? And what's the important part?"

"I'm going to be the greatest father _ever_."

* * *

**Aww, Jara got married and is going to have a kid! I might do another one where they actually have the little kid, but I'm not sure. But hey, if anyone has any idea of what the kid's name should be, then I'm all ears. Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


	27. Something Wicca This Way Comes

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. Thanks and enjoy **_**Something Wicca This Way Comes**_**.**

* * *

Something Wicca This Way Comes

_ZZZZZZAP_!

"Whoa!" I shouted, ducking just in time to avoid being electrocuted. "I've _got_ to figure that out."

After I made sure the lightning bolt wasn't coming back to barbeque me, I stood up and grabbed for the Exoren. What did I do wrong? That should've turned off the lights, not sent a bold of lightning around the room! After I flipped through the huge spell book, I noticed that I had mispronounced one of the words.

"Oh," I said. "Um, okay, let's try _tu fo liten_."

I was rewarded with a flash of light before it went out, plunging me in darkness. I cheered softly before slipping the Exoren under my bed and settling down to go to sleep. Tomorrow we had an exam in history, and Joy had promised to help me study before breakfast.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, Mara was standing over me, obviously about to wake me up. I waved her off, sitting up and stretching.

"Morning, Mara," I yawned, throwing the covers off and swinging my legs over the edge of my bed.

"Hey Patricia," Mara greeted. "Um, did anything happen last night?"

I gave her a clueless look. "What do you mean?" I had an idea, but I wanted to confirm it before I lied.

Mara frowned. "Well, there was a huge electric noise coming from the room last night, and I was a bit worried. But when I came to bed, you were sound asleep so I didn't wake you up to ask what happened. Now I'm asking, though. What happened?"

How was I going to answer Mara? She didn't know I was a witch! Granted, only Piper and Mum knew, but still. I didn't want to tell her my huge secret! So I did what any sensible teenage witch would do: I lied.

"Oh that?" I scoffed. "My lamp died, and when I tried to fix it, it sort of exploded in a flash of light. It sounds cooler than it actually was."

Mara didn't look convinced, but she couldn't find anything to disprove my lie. I had actually broken my lamp last night when I tried to turn it off, so that much was true. After staring at me for a few more seconds, Mara turned and walked out. I got dressed and followed suit.

At breakfast, Joy helped me study for our history exam and I managed to get most of the questions she asked me right. I was pretty proud of myself before I remembered that I was having a test on my spells Saturday, which just happened to be tomorrow. Oh crap.

"Patricia? It's okay; it's just a history test. You'll get at least a B on it," Joy tried to comfort me by saying. I forced myself to nod and say yeah, it was okay. All I could think about was my spell test and how I was going to epically fail if I didn't practice nonstop tonight.

* * *

After school was over –and I knew I passed my test in history –I rushed up to my room, grabbed the Exoren from underneath my bed, and slipped it into my bag. I had to practice or I'd never pass my spell test, and I had to pass that stupid test. I had to prove that I was as good a witch as Piper. She had taken the test last month and passed with flying colors. I wasn't taking it until tomorrow because I wanted to make sure I wouldn't fail. I had to past that test.

I made my way outside to the woods, hoping to find a secluded spot to practice my magic in. Finally I managed to find a small clearing that looked like no one had been at in years. The grass was overgrown and the trees looked like someone had killed them off a long time ago. It was exactly the place you think a witch would be.

I flipped through the Exoren until I came to the chapter I was having the most trouble with: Energy and Electricity. A decent witch could use the energy of things around her to do something as simple as turn off a light or something as complex as creating a storm. Unfortunately, I wasn't exactly a decent witch. I could barely make a plant grow in a day, which was something most witches learned when they were ten.

I found the one spell I knew would be in the test: sending lightning at something. With a deep breath, I uttered the spell.

"_Liten_," I intoned, aiming my hand at an old tree.

With a satisfying electric _zzzz_, a bolt of lightning shot from my palm to the tree, searing a burn into its bark. I cheered happily to myself before flipping to another spell I knew would be on the test. It was a spell created for witches back during the witch trials, allowing them to coat themselves in flames while simultaneously keeping the real fire at least a foot away. It had been the perfect way to fake death, and with a simple glamour a witch could make herself look like a fried corpse.

"_Fiar bodia_," I chanted, waiting for it to go horribly wrong. Knowing my luck, I'd end up charred by my own spell. It wouldn't be the first time I'd gotten hurt while trying to cast a spell.

A thin layer of cold flames sprung into existence all over my body, coating me in tongues of red-orange fire. I smiled to myself. It worked!

But before I could cast the reversal spell, something crashed into my side and knocked me to the ground. Something that felt like a towel or a heavy blanket hit me repeatedly, and I instinctively knew that someone was trying to put the fire out. I quickly muttered the reversal, hoping that it would work.

"_Fiar vinis_," I whispered, causing the flames to die out. I breathed a sigh of relief, though it was short lived as I saw who was standing above me.

Eddie.

"Oh my god, Patricia!" he cried. "What happened? How'd you catch fire? Are you hurt? Have you never heard of stop, drop, and roll?"

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't in any danger from the fire. Well, I amended mentally, if I said it wrong then I would've been in trouble, but I had said the spell right, so no harm done. When I tried to stand up, Eddie forced me to sit back down.

"No, you need to stay still," he said. I could see the worry that was threatening to overwhelm him. "I –I should go call nine-one-one or whatever the British equivalent is. Stay here."

Eddie started to leave before I stood up and yelled to him. "I'm fine! Honest," I added, seeing his skepticism. "Look, it was nothing, just a harmless spell."

I hadn't realized what I'd said until Eddie's eyes grew to the size of tennis balls. Whoops.

"Did I say spell?" I tried to backtrack. "I meant, uh, magic trick. Yeah, it was a magic trick. The fire was cold, so it didn't hurt me."

I tried to walk towards Eddie, but he took a step back. I felt a crack form across the center of my heart. Was Eddie afraid of me?

"Patricia, you said 'spell,'" Eddie stated slowly. I nodded; there was no way out of this now. I waited for him to say he was dumping me or that he never wanted to see me again.

"You've taken this Goth thing way too far."

That so wasn't what I had expected him to say.

"What?" I demanded, but Eddie acted like he hadn't heard me.

"Patricia, you can't cast spells. You're not a witch or a Wiccan or whatever you think you are. If you don't stop this right now, you'll end up with a black cat and you'll scare little kids with curses and stuff. You're not a witch."

I bristled at Eddie's words. Not a witch huh? Eddie didn't know what he was talking about. So I messed up a few of my spells, so what? I could still make him believe that I wasn't like those old mad women who drew pentagrams and sacrificed cats. I could show Eddie I was a real witch.

"I am a witch," I growled. "So are Piper and Mum and my grandmother and her mother and every other woman in my family. It's hereditary. And I can prove it."

Eddie crossed his arms in front of his chest. "How?"

I shot him an evil grin before picking up the Exoren and flipping to a random page. Hmm, maybe I could turn him into a frog? No, I was –and I hated to admit it –a good witch, and I couldn't use my magic to harm a mortal, no matter how much I wanted to. So instead of turning my boyfriend into a toad or a frog –or maybe even a weasel –I decided on turning myself into a cat. It was a spell I had mastered when I was seven. I loved being a cat, even now.

"_Felina sef_," I chanted.

Eddie watched me with a smirk, fully expecting nothing to happen. But I was the one who had the last laugh when I started to shrink and grow long, fluffy red fur. In a matter of seconds, I was a fierce red cat.

Eddie looked like someone had just proved to him that, well, that his girlfriend was really a witch. I had always been horrible at analogies. I padded my way up to him and tilted my head so I could see his face. Whoa, Eddie was _huge_ from a cat's point of view. I weaved my way around his ankles, twisting this way and that. Okay, maybe I was taking this cat thing a little too far.

I backed up just as Eddie's hands reached down to me, probably to pet me or grab me. It had happened before with others, and I knew from experience that I didn't like being manhandled.

"Nu uh," I said, my normal voice coming from a cat's mouth –a trick I had perfected a few years back. "You're not petting me."

Eddie jumped backwards at my voice, making me laugh. Well, it wasn't everyday that someone watched their girlfriend turn into a cat and then have that same cat talk to them. Unless of course their girlfriend was a witch who enjoyed pranking them; then it was sort of normal.

"Patricia?" Eddie whispered in shock. I tried to smile, but cats couldn't really grin.

"Yep, it's me. Hey, can you grab the Exoren for me? The spell book," I clarified when I saw his confusion. "I can't remember the spell to change me back." Well, I couldn't remember how to pronounce it, which was pretty much the same thing.

Eddie picked up the old leather book and set it down in front of me. Piper may have been the better witch, but I was the older sister, so I got the Exoren while she got the Zeoren, a different book with less helpful spells in it. I had Eddie turn to the page with the one spell I knew I needed to change back into a human, but I knew that none of the words on the page were in English, unlike most of the book, where only the spell was in a different language.

"Um, let's see," I muttered, twitching my ear in a thoughtful movement.

"Could you not do that?" Eddie darn-near begged, his face paling ever so slightly.

"Do what?" I asked, glancing up at him.

"Talk while you're a –cat," Eddie stumbled over the last word.

I sighed, but stopped talking all the same. He was still trying to get used to me being a witch, so I guess the whole talking cat thing could wait a while; next week at the least. After I managed to find the spell to change me back, I reviewed it in my head a few times before saying it out loud.

"_Humani reverti_," I said, waiting for the spell to take effect. I didn't have to wait long before I felt the familiar sensation of my bones snapping and growing, elongating my feline form back into a human body. In mere seconds I was kneeling on the ground, human once again.

I stood up and dusted off my jeans –thank god I still had my clothes on, because that would've been embarrassing –before turning to Eddie. It was at least two minutes before he said anything.

"So you're a witch." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, I'm a witch," I said flippantly, like I was saying that I was a Leo or a Virgo or whatever my Zodiac was. I didn't really believe in those horoscope things.

"Why don't you use your magic all the time?" Eddie asked, surprising me. "Are there like rules or something that stop you from using your magic? Never mind, you'd probably just break the rules anyway."

I grinned. Eddie knew me so well. "Well there are some rules –we can't kill anyone, bring anyone back to life, or severely hurt anyone –but that's not why I don't use magic all the time. I'm not all that great at remembering spells and pronouncing them right, so I only use magic when I've got no other choice. Well, that and when I've got a spell test coming up."

"When's the test?"

I hung my head. "Its tomorrow and I'm probably going to fail. Piper passed the stupid thing last month, when we were both supposed to take it, but I postponed until tomorrow so I could practice some more, because if I fail, I never get my full powers."

I was just about to explain the tests when Eddie said the last thing I ever thought he would say.

"I'll help you."

I blinked in surprise. "You'd do that for me?"

Eddie grinned, the first time he'd smiled since he figured out what I really was. "Sure Yacker. Well, on one condition."

Since Eddie was taking this really well considering the shock it must've been, I agreed to his condition as long as it followed the three rules I had to follow. I really didn't want to be stripped of my powers by the Wiccan Council.

"You can change into a cat and scare the crap out of Fabian," he suggested. "He never has to know it's you. I can just pretend you're my dad's cat or something that I'm taking care of for the day."

I thought about it. I had been considering pranking Fabian for a while, but I'd never been able to figure out how. This was actually a foolproof plan. I agreed, much to Eddie's delight. After I agreed to his plan, Eddie helped me study for my spell test for the rest of the day.

* * *

I strode into Eddie's room, where I knew he was waiting for me. Sure enough, Eddie was sitting on his bed, listening to music that I could just barely hear coming from his headphones. I cleared my throat, hoping he would hear me. When that didn't work, I threw a pillow at his head.

"Hey!" Eddie cried, looking up at me. "Oh, hey Patricia."

"Hey," I greeted, strolling across the room and sitting down beside him.

"So how did your test go?"

I smiled. "I passed."

Eddie's eyes widened. "You passed?"

"I passed," I confirmed. "I am now a full-fledged witch. I got my full powers!"

"I knew you'd pass!" Eddie cheered, punching his fist into the air. "You're too Patricia not to."

I laughed. "Too Patricia? What does that mean?"

"You don't give up," Eddie told me. "And you always manage to get everything you want done. That's just how you are."

I felt the telltale heat of a blush in my cheeks as I said "I think that might be the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

Eddie grinned. "Yep. Now, about pranking Fabian . . ."

I smiled evilly. This was going to be fun.

* * *

"Where'd you get the cat?" Fabian asked as Eddie led me out of the closet. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes when Eddie scratched behind my ears. I was not a pet.

"She's my dad's," Eddie lied. "I'm taking care of her for the weekend."

Fabian reached down to scratch underneath my chin. As much as I hated myself for doing so, I purred happily. When I was a cat, I had a tendency to act like one, and I really enjoyed being scratched under the chin.

"What's her name?" Fabian asked Eddie.

"Uh, Mittens," Eddie stammered out uncertainly. We hadn't discussed what 'my' name would be, but I had expected something better than 'Mittens.' Did I look like I had white paws?! I hissed at Eddie, swiping a claw at him.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, dodging me just in time. I grinned –or at least did the closest a cat could come to grinning –and sat down to lick my paw. I was pretty proud of myself for scaring Eddie.

Fabian laughed. "I don't think Mittens likes her name."

"Me neither," I said. Let the games begin.

Fabian whipped his head around, looking for whoever said that. When he didn't see anyone besides Eddie, he scowled.

"Haha, very funny," Fabian grumbled. "You're messing with me again, aren't you?"

Eddie shook his head. "I didn't say that."

"I did," I said, standing on all fours and starting to wind my way around the room.

Fabian looked at me, stunned. "Tell me she didn't say that."

"Okay. She didn't say that," I meowed.

Fabian looked like he was about to pass out from fright, and Eddie didn't help matters much.

"Dude, are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost."

Fabian took a deep, shuddering breath before saying anything. "I think Mittens just talked. I know it sounds crazy, but that's what I heard."

Eddie nodded. "That would explain why I keep hearing someone's voice when I'm cat-sitting."

I rolled my eyes. Really, cat-sitting? I sat down and started batting the edge of Fabian's blanket, which was dangling off the side of his bed. Hey, this was kind of fun. I finally understood why cats play with string and curtains and such. I was actually enjoying this.

"What are you doing?" Eddie hissed –I thought it was funny he hissed at a cat –before tugging me away from the blanket. I swiped another claw at him.

"Hey, I was playing with that!" I said in a low voice.

Eddie ignored my protest and picked me up. "I've got to get her back to Dad," he told Fabian. "Should I tell him Mittens talks?"

Fabian shook his head. "No, he wouldn't believe you."

"Oh, okay."

Eddie walked out of his room and out of the house before setting me down on the ground so I could change back into a human. One spell later, I was standing up and watching in amusement as Eddie tried to brush the cat hair off his shirt.

"Did you have to shed so much?" Eddie asked, still trying to brush off the clingy strands of fur.

"Did you have to call me Mittens?" I retorted before saying a spell that got rid of all the cat hair.

"Thanks," Eddie said reluctantly.

I shot him a sarcastic grin. "You're welcome, Cockroach. But I'm never turning myself into a cat so we can prank Fabian ever again. It was too much work pretending to be a cat."

Eddie rolled his eyes. "It shouldn't be more difficult than pretending to be normal when you're a witch."

I considered it. "Very true."

It was kind of hard to be a teenage witch.

* * *

**Okay, so this wasn't the best thing I had ever written, but I sort of liked it. This was prompted to me by FabinaPeddielove4ever. Thank you for prompting me with a fun oneshot. I know I left out the 'Superior Chosen One' thing, but I didn't know how to include it. Sorry! But hey, at least I included the Exoren. Oh, and I have a question for you guys: does OC mean Original Character or Own Character? Random, I know, but I can't figure it out. Pretty please tell me? I'll be forever grateful toward you. I might even include you in an author's note. In fact, I will, just because you'd be kind enough to tell me what OC actually means. Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


	28. Secret Skater

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. Thanks and enjoy **_**Secret Skater**_**.**

* * *

Secret Skater

"Next up we have Celina Stone!" the announcer called with too much cheer. "She'll be skating to _Sk8er Boi_ by Avril Lavigne."

I took a deep breath and slowly glided out onto the center of the ice. I saw my sister and my mother standing in the front row at the spot where I knew I would skate the most. A small smile played across my face. They were so annoying, but that's why I loved them.

As the opening notes started to play, I plastered on a dazzling smile and started my routine. I had practiced this for weeks, and finally it was my time to shine. I leaped, I twirled, and I even did a cartwheel once or twice. By the time the song ended, I was out of breath but still smiling. I threw one hand up in the air and put the other on my hip in a sassy pose as the last few notes rang out over the skating rink.

"And that was Celina Stone performing to _Sk8er Boi_! Give her a round of applause people!" the announcer, well, announced.

The whole rink was filled with the booming noise of thousands of fans cheering. I think one person even asked me to marry them. I just laughed and started skating to the edge of the ice. I managed to catch a teddy bear that someone threw to me and grinned when I saw a tiny note attached to it with a rubber band. I'd read it later.

Once I got off the ice, I rushed over to find my family. Mum literally ran into me and fell back, so Piper and I had to help her up. After we were all balanced and on our feet, we made our way to the bench.

"You were great out there sis," Piper congratulated me.

"Thanks Pipes," I said, using the nickname that she hated.

"Oh, come on Trix," she begged. "Don't call me Pipes. My name's Piper."

"Well, just because it's your name doesn't mean I have to call you it," I retorted. "I mean, look at what I call Eddie. He's Slimeball and Weaselface to me."

"So? I'm not Pipes, Patricia."

"Piper! Don't use my real name here! You of all people should remember that, seeing as you were the one who insisted on Celina Stone," I hissed at my sister.

Piper grinned. "That's right, I forgot. Though you have to admit, it's a pretty name."

"I guess," I muttered. "But since I'm stuck with it, I'll deal."

"Girls, here come the scores!" Mum shushed us.

I quickly shut up as the judges started announcing the winners. Third place went to a skater named Kima Jen, who skated to some sort of classical crap. Second went to Lillian Michaels, who performed to a Selena Gomez song. And first place went to . . .

"Celina Stone!" the leader judge called out, much to my surprise. With a bit of prompting from my mum and Piper, I made my way up to the awarding platform. I stood proudly as the judge draped the medal around my neck. After the whole awarding thing, I darted back over to my family.

"Oh my gosh, you won!" Piper cheered. "This is amazing!"

"I'm good, aren't I?" I joked, putting a hand on my hip. Piper laughed and pulled me into a hug. But before I could hug her back, I was pulled away by Mum. I was about to light into her for tugging me away from a rare moment when Piper and I actually got along when I saw the reporter standing beside her.

"Miss Stone, I'm from the Skating Inquirer, and I'd like to interview you," she said, gesturing for me to follow.

Piper and I grinned before composing ourselves. I didn't want to seem like an immature kid to the reporter. The woman led me to a smaller, more private room for the interview.

"So," she started after we sat down. "How did you get into figure skating?"

I grinned. I'd been preparing for my first interview for the last two years, and I knew what to expect. "I've always loved to skate, even when I was a little girl, so I wanted to take the next step and become an actual skater. Now I am."

The woman consulted her notebook before asking her next question. "Where do you find time to balance skating with school?"

"I practice on weekends and when I have a few hours during the week," I explained. "And sometimes I might practice during lunch if a competition is coming up."

She scribbled something down and rambled off another question. We talked for a few minutes before she asked a question I hadn't been prepared for.

"Celina, your fans want to know if there's anyone special in your life, dating-wise," the reporter explained.

I froze. I hadn't been expecting anyone to ask me about my dating life. So I did something I never should've done. I told her part of the truth.

"Yeah, I'm dating someone," I blurted out. "His name is, uh, Ed."

The reporter looked at me skeptically, but scribbled in her notebook anyway. A few questions later, the reporter deemed the interview over. I thanked her and quickly went to find Piper and Mum.

"Whoa, you look like you just hit the neighbors' dog," Piper commented. "What did you say?"

I hung my head in shame. "I almost told her about Eddie. But I managed to stop myself!" I added, seeing Piper's horror. After I managed to convince her I didn't actually say Eddie's name, I made my way to my dressing room. Everyone else had already left, so I could take off my disguise.

I was decked out in a green and black crinoline skirt, a ripped black tee over a green tank top, and fishnet tights with my black skates. But the thing that disguised me as Celina Stone was a platinum blonde wig with black tips and some makeup. I felt like that pop star, Hannah Montana, but Piper and Mum both insisted that I looked nothing like her.

After I was back to looking like Patricia Williamson, I left the dressing room and went to find Mum and Piper. We had to get back to Anubis House before lights out or Victor would have my head. Mum drove like a mad woman, and within half an hour we were parked right in front of Anubis House. Piper gave me a hug before biding me goodbye.

I hopped out of the cab and rushed inside. Thankfully, I still had another half hour before curfew, so I could hang out with Eddie for a while. I found him sitting in the common room with his eyes closed and his headphones on, so loud that I could hear Sick Puppies coming from them.

Instead of doing what a normal girlfriend would do and gently put a hand on his shoulder, I went with my norm and picked up a pillow so I could smack him in the face.

"Hey!" Eddie exclaimed, reaching up to take off his headphones. "What was that for?"

I smirked. "I saw you sitting here and decided to mess with you."

"Why?" Eddie asked as I sat down beside him.

"Because I'm the best girlfriend ever," I told him with a grin. We chatted for a while, me sidestepping any questions about where I had been all day and Eddie strangely doing the same thing. At exactly ten o'clock, Victor gave his bed time speech and we said goodnight to each other.

I went to bed and dreamt of skating and seeing Eddie waving at me from the crowd.

* * *

The next morning was, thankfully, a Saturday, so I could sleep in. When I woke up, I was given the shock of the month. Eddie was standing over me, holding up a pillow.

"Whoa!" I yelped, scooting out of the way.

Eddie snickered. "I was just getting you back for yesterday. Come on, everyone else has already had breakfast, so I'll make you some pancakes just because I'm the world's best boyfriend."

I rolled my eyes. "Right, Weaselface," I teased. "Now help me up."

Eddie gave me his hand and pulled me to my feet. After I grabbed some clothes, I dashed to the bathroom. When I started putting on a bit of makeup, I actually reached for the bright eye shadow I used when I was Celina before I realized what I was doing. I chuckled a bit, then put down the bright colors and picked up my eyeliner.

Once I was dressed and sort of awake, I made my way downstairs where I found Eddie hard at work on a stack of pancakes. I grinned when I sat down at the table and he set the plate in front of me.

"This is way too many pancakes for one person," I teased. "You want some?"

Eddie smiled. "I thought you'd never ask," he said as he sat down beside me. We ate breakfast –or in Eddie's case, probably a snack –and just as we were starting to clean up Joy came running over.

"Patricia, I've got amazing news!" she squealed. "A celebrity is coming to Liverpool tomorrow!"

This perked my interest. "Who's coming?"

Joy beamed. "Celina Stone! She's only my favorite figure skater! This is amazing!"

My heart stopped. What? When had that been set up? And how did I not know about it? Oh god, no one knew about my secret life and they were all probably going to go see 'Celina.' Joy noticed my silence and misinterpreted it as shock and glee.

"You're excited too!" she chirped, clapping twice in a cheerful way, too cheerful for my tastes even on a good day.

"Um, yeah," I said slowly. "I'll go, uh, figure out what I'm going to wear when we go to see her."

I walked as fast as I could without looking suspicious. I rushed all the way up to my room and shut the door behind me before flopping down on my bed and burying my face in a pillow. This wasn't happening. This could not be happening. I was going to kill my mother for doing this to me. She was the one who set up all of my performances, and she actually thought it was a good idea to make me perform in front of my friends?

After I managed to calm down a bit, I picked my head up from the pillow and glanced around the room. Funnily enough, my gaze rested on the small stuffed bear that I had caught last night at my performance. I still hadn't read the note, so in order to distract myself from the fury I had aimed at my mum, I decided to read it.

I pulled the rubber band off the cute red and black bear and unfolded the paper. The note and, more importantly, the sender shocked me.

_Celina Stone,_

_I know you probably get a lot of fan mail and such, but I think that this one might be different. You're a great skater, but there's something about you that reminds me of my girlfriend. Trust me, that's a huge compliment, considering how awesome my girlfriend is. She's like the definition of the word awesome. Okay, enough about my girlfriend (though if she ever heard me say that she'd probably kill me). I just want to say that you're a cool, interesting person and a talented skater. You'll probably never read this, but if you do, then thanks. _

–_Eddie Miller_

Holy friggin crap, Eddie had seen me skate yesterday?! How had I not seen him? I knew the answer to that one. I hadn't been looking for him, so I hadn't noticed him. But why wouldn't he tell me that he'd seen 'Celina' skate? Why had he skirted around where he'd gone? I actually thought the note was sweet, and he complimented me to myself, if that made any sense. I smiled to myself, hugging the small bear to my chest.

"Where'd you get the bear?" Eddie asked striding in without being invited and scaring the crap out of me.

"Um, my sister gave it to me," I lied hurriedly.

"Oh," Eddie said. "It's just I thought that I'd seen it before. So, you're going to come with everyone when we go see Celina Stone skate?"

I shook my head. "No, I remembered that I've already got plans with Piper tomorrow."

"Oh," Eddie said again. "Well, I'll be downstairs. See ya, Yacker."

He left, confusing me to no end. What was up with Eddie? Did he suspect my secret?

* * *

All day I thought about tomorrow. I managed to call Mum, who explained everything to me. Needless to say, I was not happy.

"Mum! Why didn't you tell me I was performing in Liverpool?!" I cried, making sure to keep my voice down so no one would hear me.

I heard Mum sigh. "_I'm sorry Patricia. I thought it would be a good idea to perform for your friends. If you don't want to skate, then I'll call them and cancel_."

Now she was guilt-tripping me into doing this. I sighed. "No, I'll do it. They probably won't know it's me, anyway. But from now on, tell me where I'm going in advance."

I could practically see her smile. "_Thanks Patricia. This means a lot to me_."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Hey, what song am I skating to?"

"_You get to pick the song_," Mum said. "_Whichever routine you liked best, you get to perform. Well, you actually get to skate to two different songs._"

This was new. I'd never really been able to pick my performance songs before, and I'd never done two routines in one performance. Mum and I talked for a little while, and I told her what two outfits I wanted her to bring to the skating rink. I didn't keep any of my performance outfits at Anubis House because Joy or Mara would find them.

After I hung up, I fell back onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. I was Patricia Williamson, the Goth pixie of Anubis House. But I was also Celina Stone, the famous figure skater. And I was honestly getting tired of living a double life.

* * *

The next day, I bid goodbye to everyone as I left a half hour before they did. They all thought that I was going to hang out with Piper at the mall, but really I was headed to the skating rink. Mum was waiting out front, and when I closed the door after getting in, I turned to Piper.

"So, are you excited for today?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I am. I've got it all figured out."

"Which songs are you dancing to?"

I grinned. "I'm skating to _Unwanted_ and _Nobody's Fool_."

"You use a lot of songs by Avril Lavigne," she noted. "Why not that band you like, what's it called, Sick Puppies?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't skate to anything by Sick Puppies because that's not what 'Celina' would skate to. She's supposed to be more refined than I am, according to you, anyway."

Piper frowned. "Well, then she doesn't have to be more refined than you. Just be yourself."

I grinned impishly. "That's exactly what I'm planning to do."

Piper gave me a strange look, but she didn't comment. Mum drove us to the skating rink and we walked up to the huge building. Piper waved to her boyfriend, who was also the admittance guy. He was the only one outside the family who knew my real identity, and he helped get us inside if I hadn't put on my disguise yet.

I told Piper that the residents of Anubis House were going to be in the audience and I wanted her to get a picture of their reactions to my performance. Piper was used to my strange requests by now, so she didn't ask why. I grinned to myself. This was going to be fun.

I rushed to the dressing room and quickly got dressed. I had on a dark purple shirt with black detailing and a black crinoline skirt with my fishnet tights. I slipped on my wig, playing with the dark tips until I was sure it was on okay, and started working on my makeup. Once I was done, I didn't even look like Patricia anymore.

After I made sure I was completely disguised, I made my way out to the bench where I'd wait until they called my name. I didn't have to wait long, because somehow Mum had gotten me to do the first and last performances.

"Up first we have the world-famous Celina Stone skating to _Unwanted_ by Avril Lavigne," the announcer boomed over the crowd.

I plastered on a smile and skated out to center ice. When the song started, I waited about three seconds before starting my routine. The whole routine passed in the blink of an eye to me, even though it was actually about four minutes. As the last note rang out, I blew a kiss to where I had seen Eddie standing before striking a sassy pose.

The whole rink erupted in applause, making me frown slightly. But why was I frowning? It hit me then that all this wasn't for me; it was for Celina. There were only ten people in here that knew the real me. Maybe it was time for them all to know Patricia Williamson's name.

After I went to go sit down on the bench, I started thinking. What if I told everyone who I was? There were two different ways that could go; I could still be a famous figure skater and be a normal teenage girl, or everyone would turn their backs on me. In my usual fashion, I decided to throw caution to the wind. I was sick of being Celina Stone.

So I told Mum and Piper I was going to get ready for my next performance and dashed to the dressing room. I closed the door and sat down in front of the mirror. I looked at my reflection, but it wasn't my reflection. I saw the famous skater, not the Goth pixie of Anubis House. And I really didn't want to be Celina anymore.

I took off all my makeup and applied my normal eyeliner instead of the bright colors I wore for my performances. Then I rooted around for the Sick Puppies tee shirt Eddie had gotten me for my birthday. I paired it with my favorite black skirt and my normal black lace tights. When I looked back in the mirror, I almost looked like my normal self. I still had on my blonde wig, though.

Piper threw open the door and started rushing me out, saying something about how I only had a few minutes before I had to perform and the announcer wanted me to say a few words after my routine. I grinned. This was perfect. When we got to the edge of the ice, Piper gave me a quick hug, and I returned the favor.

"Good luck, Trix," she said after we let each other go.

I smirked. "Who needs luck when you've got talent?" I joked before turning back to the ice. The announcer called my name and the song I would be skating to, _Nobody's Fool_, and I started gliding out onto the ice.

_This is it_, I thought to myself. _This is my last performance as Celina Stone. I better make this good_.

The song started up and I started moving to the tune, feeling the music flowing through my body. I had to make this the best performance I'd ever given. At the first chorus, I jumped into the air and did a triple turn, sticking the landing. Everyone cheered for a few seconds before quieting down to watch the rest of my routine. By the time I'd finished, everyone was entranced. This had been the best performance of my career.

When the final notes rang out, I let my momentum send me to where the Anubis gang was standing and stopped myself with the edge of the rink. Eddie was only three feet away from me, separated just by air and a plastic wall. I gave him a scowl that I instantly turned into a smile.

The look of confusion on his face was priceless.

After I waved to him, I made my way off the ice to see why the announcer wanted me to say something after my performance. He handed me the microphone and told me to just say what was on my mind. He explained it as some sort of tell-all after the performance, and he also said that the camera would be on me so people could see that it was actually me talking. When he told me that, I beamed. This was the perfect opportunity to tell everyone.

"I guess you all know who I am, but I'll tell you anyway," I started. "I'm Celina Stone. I've been skating since I was little, and now my dream of becoming a famous figure skater is reality. But there are a few things you guys don't know. Can Eddie Miller come up here please?"

I could tell that everyone was extremely confused, but I just smirked and waited on him to come. Eventually, Eddie fought his way to me.

"This, everyone, is Eddie Miller. I got a small teddy bear from him during my last performance and there was a note attached to it. I read it yesterday and thought it was sweet, though I normally hate sweet. This Slimeball here mentioned his girlfriend, comparing me to her, and I thought that it was kind of nice that he complimented me by the comparison."

Eddie looked so confused that I had to laugh. I pointed the microphone at him as he said "How did you know what my girlfriend calls me?"

I chuckled before saying "Because Patricia and I are very close. She's actually here now."

"Where?" Eddie said, whipping his head around.

"Right here," I said, reaching up to take my wig off. As I dropped it to the ground, I swear you could've heard a pin drop in the rink. Everyone was completely silent. Eddie's jaw almost hit the floor.

"Everyone, my name isn't Celina Stone. My name is Patricia Williamson, and this is my boyfriend, Eddie Miller. I know this is probably a huge shock to you all, but thanks for being the supportive fans you've been, and I really hope you won't hold this against me. Goodnight."

I handed the microphone back to the announcer and tugged Eddie away from the cameras. I grinned impishly as I saw everyone's stunned expressions. Now I wasn't Celina Stone anymore. All that was left was plain old Patricia Williamson.

"Uh," the announcer said into the microphone. "Well, that was certainly an unexpected surprise. Let's all give a huge round of applause for, um, Patricia Williamson!"

There was complete silence for a single, horrifying second before the skating rink was filled with the noises of thousands of fans clapping and cheering. I felt so happy that they weren't upset with the revelation of who I really was, but they weren't who I was really concerned about. I was worried about what Eddie was thinking.

I pulled Eddie to my dressing room and shut the door behind us. Eddie was still stunned silent, so I attempted to break it. The silence, that is.

"So, what did you think of my routine?" I ventured slowly.

Eddie was silent for a second more before answering. "You were amazing." His tone sounded flat.

I internally cringed. "Are you mad at me for not telling you?"

That seemed to snap him out of his shock. "Mad? Are you kidding? Yacker, do you know how awesome this is? I am unknowingly dating a girl I've had a slight crush on since I first saw her skate! Patricia, you're incredible!"

I felt the telltale heat of a blush creeping up my face. "So you're not mad?"

Eddie shook his head. "Not even a little bit. But . . ."

I felt my face turn ashen. "But what?"

My boyfriend grinned evilly. "But now I'm going to call you Hannah Montana."

He got a smack upside the head for that. "Do _not_ call me Hannah Montana!"

I would've yelled at him some more, but Eddie shut me up with a kiss. After a few minutes, the rest of Anubis House came to find us, and we all headed out together. But just as we were leaving the building, Eddie turned to me and said something he really shouldn't have.

"You were great out there, Hannah Montana."

"Cockroach!" I exclaimed before hitting him. Repeatedly.

* * *

**This was prompted to me by PatriciaSweet! Thank you so much for asking me to write this. I thought it would be really hard to write, but actually it was kind of easy. But at least it was fun! And if you're wondering why every song that was mentioned was by Avril Lavigne, that's because I was listening to some of her songs while I was writing this and they just ended up in it. And a huge thank you to sinfullysarcastic and Smiley612 for telling me what OC means! Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


	29. A Day in Anubis House

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. Thanks and enjoy **_**A Day in Anubis House.**_

* * *

A Day in Anubis House

Alfie ran into the common room, his eyes wild. Everyone looked up at him, curious and a bit concerned. The last time Alfie had gotten like this, his bed had 'mysteriously' caught fire. Everyone knew that he had caused it, but no one had proof, so he didn't get blamed for it. But this time it wasn't a fire that had Alfie worked up. No, it was something that he absolutely hated.

"There's a snake in my room!" Alfie yelled, gesturing wildly back to his room. Jerome rolled his eyes. Alfie must've found Jerome's science project. He had to raise a snake and give it to the teacher at the end of the term. If it wasn't healthy, then he failed. And if Alfie killed it, he really failed.

"It's my project," Jerome explained quickly. "Don't kill it."

Alfie glared at him. "I am not rooming with a snake. I _hate_ snakes!"

Alfie rushed out of the room, muttering about finding a frying pan to kill the snake with, and Jerome ran after him, telling him he couldn't kill the snake. After that fiasco, everyone went back to their conversations. Patricia and Eddie were talking about their disaster of a date last night.

"So I'm not a great cook," Patricia growled. "At least it was food!"

"That was not food," Eddie stated. "Pancakes are food. Whatever you made wasn't food."

Patricia bristled. "It was too food," she snarled. "I spent at least an hour on dinner!"

Eddie smirked. "You sound like a housewife."

That was the wrong thing to say to Patricia. She slapped him upside the head before stomping out of the room in a huff. Everyone turned to watch her go, wondering just what Eddie had said to her, while Eddie was wondering why Patricia had hit him. That hurt. While Eddie got up to figure out how to apologize to Patricia, Fabian and Nina went back to their conversation about their hobbies.

"So what was it you do again?" Nin asked, curious as to what Fabian liked to do.

Fabian smiled shyly. "I write something called fanfiction. It's where you take the characters of your favorite shows or movies and write a story with them. I write a lot of stuff for Doctor Who."

"Huh," Nina said. She'd never heard of fanfiction, but she was curious about what Fabian had written. "Can I read it?"

Fabian flushed a deep shade of red. "I actually haven't had anyone read my writing before."

Nina smiled. "I won't laugh, I promise. Besides, it's probably really good, seeing as you wrote it."

Fabian didn't agree with her, but he got up and led Nina to his room anyway. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. The few people remaining in the room watched them leave before continuing their discussions. Mara and Joy were talking about their outfits for the upcoming dance.

"I'm thinking of a knee length black dress with boots," Joy said.

Mara nodded. "That would look pretty on you. I was thinking about getting a sleeveless purple dress with a hole cut out of the back."

Joy grinned. "That would look good on you. Hey, let's see if Trudy will let us go shopping this afternoon."

Mara agreed and both girls left the common room in search of the housemother. The one remaining person watched them go, wondering why everyone kept leaving until she decided it didn't matter. Amber turned back to her phone and played Angry Birds.

While Amber was playing her game, the clock in the corridor chimed twelve. That meant it was lunch time. Everyone put aside their goals for the day –killing a snake, apologizing, reading, or shopping –to have lunch.

Trudy set the dishes down in front of the nine students and watched them dig in happily. She heard snippets of conversation, but nothing really made sense to the housemother. Once everyone was done eating, Trudy surprised the residents with their favorite dessert: chocolate cake.

"Thanks Trudy!" Alfie said excitedly, forgetting all about the snake in his room.

After everyone had at least one slice of cake –though Alfie, Jerome, and Eddie had two –all nine of the residents went their separate ways, back to what they had been doing right before lunch.

Jerome managed to stop Alfie from killing his science project –though Alfie complained about it for the rest of the day –, Eddie managed to apologize to Patricia –who hit him once more for good measure –, Nina read Fabian's story –which was actually pretty good, though he didn't believe her –, Mara and Joy got permission to go to town so they could find their outfits –they were so happy they managed to find exactly what they had been looking for –, and Amber sat back down on the couch and played Angry Birds until lights out.

All in all, it was a normal day in Anubis House.

* * *

**This was another ten-random-words prompt! Thank you to HoAMR for prompting me these. For those of you who don't know what the ten words were, here they are:**

**Snake**

**Pancakes**

**Food**

**Boots**

**Black**

**Hole**

**Phone**

**Fanfiction**

**Chocolate**

**Clock**

**This wasn't the exact order they were in the story, but it was the order they were prompted to me in. Now, I've got an announcement for you guys. This story will only be forty chapters long. Once I get to chapter fifty, I'm ending Anubis Antics. I'm sorry that it's only eleven chapters away, but I'm just getting a bit tired of working on this. I just thought you guys might like a warning. Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


End file.
